On Edge by GossipLips
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella luta com seus hormônios em fúria durante um período de seca. As coisas começam a mudar quando Edward pega ela se tocando debaixo de sua mesa no trabalho. Drabble fic. *capítulos postados diariamente*
1. Chapter 1

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**INQUIETA**

**BPOV**

Sentei-me no meu cubículo e fiz tudo o que podia para me parar. Mas eu era fraca, e meu desejo era forte.

Puxei minha cadeira mais perto da minha mesa, e casualmente olhei em volta para ter certeza de que o caminho estava livre antes de deslizar a mão por baixo da minha saia.

Ao primeiro toque, eu estava encharcada e foi culpa dele. Eu senti meu rosto queimar e ficar vermelho, enquanto eu trabalhei no meu clitóris, mordendo meu lábio para não gemer bem alto no escritório. Eu fechei meus olhos e imaginei que as minhas mãos eram dele.

Pouco menos de dois minutos depois eu estava gozando muito forte.

Nem mesmo trinta segundos depois, enquanto eu descia do meu pedestal, de rosto vermelho e respiração superficial, ele aproximou-se e ficou atrás de mim, e eu ainda com a mão na minha saia.

Eu congelei.

"Posso vê-la em meu escritório Swan?"

Foda-se.

* * *

**N/T:** _FIC NOVA \\o/ ~ essa fic tem 51 capítulos bem pequenininhos, eu posso postar um por dia ou um por semana, isso realmente vai depender de quantas pessoas estiverem comentando. HOJE não vou por meta, mas a partir de amanhã sim. Alguém quer saber a continuação *pisca*_

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden _


	2. Chapter 2

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu puxei meus dedos molhados, grudentos da minha calcinha enquanto acenava para o meu chefe.

"Claro, deixe-me terminar este e-mail e te encontro lá dentro?" Eu disse, esperando que ele mordesse a isca e fosse embora.

Eu sabia onde era seu escritório e não precisa de um acompanhante. Eu particularmente não preciso do homem por quem eu estava me dedilhando, parado insanamente atrás de mim. Eu queria gritar, chorar, e gozar novamente.

Essa última parte não foi culpa minha. Era dele. Se o Sr. Sexo Sobre Pernas tivesse ligado de seu escritório para o meu, ao invés de aparecer no meu pós orgasmo, eu não teria sentido a necessidade de ter outro.

Eu não preciso de um convite entregue em mãos. No entanto, se ele sentiu a necessidade de oferecer, eu deixaria suas mãos ajudarem...

Eu realmente não deveria ir lá.

"Eu vou esperar." Ele respondeu em seu tom de tenor típico e profundo que me fez desejar poder derrubar a minha calcinha e espalhar meus lábios inferiores ingurgitados, bem abertos.

Ungh.

Ele inclinou-se para ler sobre o meu ombro, e eu fiquei extremamente autoconsciente. Se eu podia sentir o cheiro meus sucos em meus dedos, então eu tinha certeza que ele também poderia.

Eu estava mortificada.

Eu estava excitada.

Senti minhas coxas ficaram escorregadias com meu desejo e esfreguei elas uma contra a outra, despercebida, eu esperava.

Abrindo o meu e-mail, eu digitei uma nota rápida para a minha amiga que estava a alguns cubículos ao longe. Isso era um absurdo, e eu certamente seria bombardeada com perguntas mais tarde, mas eu ainda não podia andar. Minhas pernas estavam instáveis após a onda selvagem que caiu sobre mim momentos atrás.

Decidi enrolar por um minuto para me recompor, tentando fazer meu pulso abrandar e respirando indescritivelmente com cada toque no meu teclado. Eu não podia demorar muito.

Uma vez feito isso, eu deslizei minha cadeira e levantei-me, sentindo a evidência do meu deslize na minha coxa. Eu era incapaz de olhar nos olhos dele.

"Depois de você." Ele deu um passo para o lado e estendeu o braço, permitindo-me passar e andar na frente dele.

Tempo para a caminhada da vergonha.

* * *

_**N/T:** Ahh suas lindas... Quantos coments :3_

_Me perguntaram se eu posso postar mais de um por dia, a resposta é sim, desde que se cumpra a meta estipulada, então quando chegar/passar das 66 reviews ali no marcador, eu posto. O que seriam 32 reviews neste capítulo. Entenderam? _

_Lembrando que não é pq acabou de passar que eu vou postar automaticamente, nem sempre estou on. _

_Bjos Lary Reeden_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu pisei em seu escritório espaçoso, e ele me seguiu, fechando a porta.

Nós estávamos sozinhos e os meus ovários pularam de alegria.

Eu estava tremendo, e um milhão de pensamentos estavam correndo pela minha mente, mas o Sr. Cullen pediu-me para tomar um assento.

Eu o vi caminhar em torno de sua mesa, admirando a forma como suas calças abraçam sua bunda e deslizam por suas coxas e pernas tonificadas.

Ele se sentou, arrastando alguns papéis antes de ir direto ao ponto. "Senhorita Swan, está tudo bem?"

A técnica de gestão do Sr Cullen era muito firme. Ele faz questão de interagir com todos os seus empregados, pelo menos uma vez por dia antes de entrar em seu escritório.

Hmmm, o que responder? Não, não estava tudo bem. Eu tinha uma obsessão doentia pelo meu chefe e isso só foi piorando a cada dia, com dias sem sexo.

Eu precisava transar. Seis meses era muito tempo para ficar sem, e a estimulação manual não me satisfaz por muito tempo antes que anseie por algo mais, algo grande, grosso e _real_ bombardeando entre as pernas.

"Tudo bem. Porquê?" Eu fiz questão de não me remexer enquanto ele olhava para mim.

Eu amava e odiava isso. O Sr. Cullen sempre disse durante as reuniões trimestrais que o contato visual era fundamental em qualquer conversa.

Então eu levantei minha cabeça e segurei seu olhar.

Só que, isso me permitiu pegar seus olhos sonhadores. Ele tinham íris cor de musgo que me fizeram pensar em nós em noites de verão aquecidas, enquanto rolamos em um prado e rasgamos as roupas um do outro.

Minha cara de pau escorregou e foi difícil prestar atenção quando seus lábios estavam se movendo e tudo o que eu queria fazer era pular sobre a mesa e maltratar ele.

Mas isso seria mal visto, então eu me mantive sob controle.

* * *

**N/T:** Nos vemos quando a fic passar das 112 reviews. Eu durmo tarde então se bater a meta até 1 da manhã e calhar de eu estar no pc, eu posto mais um :D

Próximo POV Edward...


	4. Chapter 4

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu me preocupava com meus funcionários e seu bem estar, e eu tinha notado um deslize no trabalho da Srt. Swan. Nada que valesse a pena uma reprimenda real. No entanto, eu usaria qualquer desculpa para ficar sozinho com ela, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns instantes. Eu precisava dar minha correção, e ela era o meu vício.

Fui até a mesa com um propósito, alisando meu cabelo selvagem com meus dedos.

Cheguei a sua mesa e testemunhei a visão mais exótica com que eu já fui abençoado. Meu anjo estava se tocando. Ah, sim, eu estava bem ciente do que esta mulher sedutora estava fazendo em seu canto escuro do escritório, e isso fez o meu pau ficar duro como granito.

Eu não era um virgem. Eu tive minha cota de mulheres, e eu sabia exatamente como elas cheiravam; provei, olhei e senti... sei como soa quando elas fazem isso.

Eu sei que ela tentou, mas os seus atrevidos gemidos não estavam sendo contidos. Eu não acho que ela estava ciente de que eu a ouvi suspirar da libertação quando ela gozou ao redor desses dedos ágeis, tenho certeza que ela estava ocupada debaixo de sua mesa.

Suas mãos estavam em seu colo. Eu era um homem inteligente e utilizei as pistas no meu contexto.

Eu confirmei que os outros estavam trabalhando arduamente e cuidando de seu próprio negócio antes de me inclinar para dar uma baforada.

Sim, ouro puro. Sua vagina cheirava deliciosamente e eu queria pegar esses dedos e lamber cada pedaço úmido deles.

Eu não queria deixar nenhuma fresta para trás. Era um pensamento triste que tal tratamento saboroso não seria degustado.

Eu estava duro em minha calça, meu pau implorando para ser libertado de sua prisão. Com anos de prática, eu cambaleei em minha contenção e controlei o meu eu. Eu era um profissional e mantive uma distância respeitosa entre nós.

Mas eu estava perto, e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu teria empurrado ela para o armário vazio mais próximo para foder a merda fora dela até que ambos fossemos saciados.

Infelizmente, eu era chefe dela, ela, minha empregada, e então havia regras.

Mas como diz o ditado no entanto, as regras foram feitas para serem quebradas.

* * *

**N/T: Só queria saber se estão contratando...**

**Nos vemos amanhã se bater as 150... tem gente pra caramba lendo e não custa nada, comentar nem que seja com um sorrisinho *-***


	5. Chapter 5

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

O Sr. Cullen recostou-se na cadeira executiva e parecia escolher suas próximas palavras com cuidado.

"Eu notei que você parecia estar... distraída ultimamente. Há algo que eu possa talvez _fazer_ por você? Estou aqui para _ajudar,_ no que eu puder. "

A tensão na sala chiou e rachou.

Eu tinha o naufraga suspeita, quando a aparência de um sorriso misterioso estalou de que ele sabia _alguma coisa_.

Meu coração trovejou no meu peito. Eu estava exagerando, ele não poderia saber de nada. Irada pensei, _você quer me ajudar? Pare de usar calças que apertem a bunda, pare de lamber os lábios, e pare de respirar. Ou, me dobre sobre sua mesa e me coloque para fora da minha miséria._

Eu não acho que foi isso que ele quis dizer com distrações, no entanto, então eu fui para algo um pouco mais manso.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Cullen. Fiquei distraída no começo da tarde, e peço desculpa por isso ter sido o suficiente para conquistar sua atenção. Prometo trabalhar nisso."

Eu fiz uma nota mental para parar no cubículo da Alice e pedir pra ela sair comigo esta noite. Eu ia encontrar um homem e transar com alguém que não estava fora dos limites para mim. Eu nunca tinha saído apenas com a intenção de caça. Eu pensei que isso era sujo e autodepreciativo, mas neste momento, ou era uma noite assim ou eu perderia a minha sanidade.

Meu chefe assentiu e olhou para o relógio. "É quase hora de ir embora. Porque você não pega e adianta o fim de semana. Seu rosto está vermelho e eu não quero que você fique doente."

Houve esse tom novo, e seu sorriso de comedor de merda cresceu.

Eu estava fodida. Não havia _nenhuma_ dúvida. Meu intestino se apertou e eu comecei a suar frio.

Eu não sei como, mas ele sabia.

Eu tive que sair de lá. Eu agradeci-lhe mais sua vez, incapaz de encontrar seu olhar. Senti-me corar mais, e corri rapidamente porta a fora com o rabo firmemente situado entre as minhas pernas.

Filho da puta que estava me provocando. Ungh, isso me fez querer-lhe mais. Babaca.

* * *

**N/T: Nos vemos quando chegar a 185 reviews... calma que as coisas logo se ajeitam :D**

**bjos**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Observar a Swan era extremamente divertido e muito gostoso. Seu corar só a deixa mais sedutora.

Do ponto de vista de um estranho, eu estava calmo. No entanto, se alguém vê a guerra que estava travando debaixo da minha própria mesa, ficaria chocado de ver como há uma poderosa tenda campal.

Eu estava literalmente a, segundos de estalar e perder o controle. Eu mascarei minha luta para provocá-la e fui recompensado com outra tonalidade rosada se espalhando em seu rosto. Se alguém olhasse perto o suficiente, veria que o corar se espalhou para o topo de seus seios.

Seu decote era modesto, e eu tive que me segurar para não rasgar a blusa clara seu corpo de modo que a vista fosse desobstruída.

Quando mandada embora, ela saiu correndo pela porta mais rápido do que um tornado rasgando cidade. Talvez eu tenha pressionado muito ela. Tenho certeza que ela se sentiu humilhada, mas eu não me senti muito mal com isso.

A mulher dava prazer, a si mesma no horário de trabalho. Eu estava com vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas já era cinco e eu queria sair daqui antes que o tráfego fique muito ruim.

Eu disse adeus à minha equipe, indo para o elevador quando ouvi sua voz musical. Ela ainda estava aqui?

Arrastei-me mais perto e vi ela falando com a Sra. Brandon em voz baixa.

"Nós temos que ir para o Eclipse esta noite.", Ela disse.

"Você quer dizer que você realmente _quer_ ir a um clube? De boa vontade?"

"Já se passaram seis meses. Preciso de sexo. Eu não tenho tido tanto tempo de celibato desde que eu perdi minha virgindade com Mike no colegial!"

"Você está esperando que alguém esteja lá?"

"Qualquer homem de sangue quente que precise disso tanto quanto eu preciso, será suficiente."

"Você está honestamente considerando uma noite só? Isso é tão diferente de você... Eu amo isso!"

Bem, eu com certeza não amo.

Eu fiz uma careta, não gostando de tudo isso. Senti uma raiva tempestuosa e fui surpreendido com a quantidade de inveja que envenenou meu humor e deixou um gosto amargo na minha língua.

Talvez fosse hora de colocar algumas regras de violação do jogo mais cedo do que eu pensava.

* * *

**n/t: Quantas reviews *-* ~ não postei antes pq não estava em casa...**

**Que tal chegarmos a 240 e eu posto o 7 ainda hoje? Substituam o PONTO por um ponto e tirem todos os parenteses... vou postar a capa no group do facebook também...**

**E vejam a capa que a Jessica fez tão mim, linda e hot https(:)/lh6(PONTO)googleusercontent(PONTO)com/-PEa_HoZq4-8/UMI91uMpV3I/AAAAAAAACvk/jc9H3jgkKHw/s700/Outros%2520%2528625%2529(PONTO)JPG**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice vestiu-me hoje à noite e eu só podia agradecer a ela quando nós fomos admitidas no clube mais quente em Seattle. Ela tinha conexões e puxou algumas cordas para nos levar para o estabelecimento exclusivo. Eu era muito exigente com meus homens. Eu não gosto do tipo, franzino desprezível que você encontra na maioria dos bares.

Eu senti vários pares de olhos atrás de mim e minha pele se arrepiou de emoção. Eu era um puta com tesão e calor em um covil de lobos se mordendo. Eu examinei o clube, escuro e esfumaçado, admirando em volta para poder escolher.

Tinha um cara no bar, alto, moreno e muito bonito. Eu encontrei seus olhos, e ele levantou a bebida em convite para eu me juntar a ele. Meu nariz se franziu com o pensamento, havia algo sobre ele que não me agradava. Hoje à noite eu estava procurando o modelo perfeito para liberar todas as minhas frustrações reprimidas e sexuais e ele definitivamente não era essa pessoa.

Eu não queria algo seguro. Eu queria perigo, e que o cara tinha jeito afeminado escrito sobre ele todo. Eu precisava de um homem de verdade que sabia o que ele estava fazendo no quarto.

Eu deixei Alice me arrastar até o bar para jogar algumas bebidas no meu sistema para me ajudar a relaxar. Engoli quatro doses em vinte minutos, antes que alguém tivesse a coragem de se aproximar de mim.

"Dança comigo".

O estranho não estava pedindo, e eu me senti emocionada com a faísca de atração entre nós.

Eu apreciei isso e considerei, ele adequado. Ele faria bem, eu decidi. Eu escolhi o homem que iria acabar com o meu período de seca.

A pista de dança estava lotada. Corpos eram apertados com tanta força que era difícil ver onde um começa e o outro termina. Todo mundo se movendo com a batida, deixando a música tomar o controle.

Eu deixei o homem sem nome me agarrar pelos meus quadris e me puxar perto. Eu balançava ao som da música, passando minhas mãos pelo meu corpo, acariciando os lados dos meus seios ao longo do caminho. Eu vi, ele lamber os lábios e isso instou-me.

Meus movimentos tornaram-se mais suaves quando a coragem líquida tomou seu curso, e o mundo em torno de mim se inclinou.

Virei-me para moer minha bunda contra seu pau, quando dei de cara a cara com o meu pior pesadelo, minha escura fantasia... meu chefe.

Que mente fodida.

* * *

**N/T: Ação entre esses dois só a partir do 9 ou 10...**

**Meta 285... **


	8. Chapter 8

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Cheguei no clube antes de Bella e encontrei um canto para esperar engoli um scotch e puxei o meu cabelo. Eu sabia que ela estava atraída por mim, mas eu estava ansioso sobre como seria a sua reação quando me visse do lado de fora do escritório.

Não importava, eu não podia deixá-la ir para casa com algum inútil aleatório que não sabe como tratá-la bem.

Eles não iriam tratá-la como eu gostaria. No momento em que ela entrou no meu escritório para a entrevista a seis meses atrás, eu fiquei fascinado, encantado, hipnotizado por ela. Seu currículo impressionante foi apenas um bônus adicional. Eu queria ela a partir daquele momento. No começo eu fiquei assustado com a quantidade de desejo que eu tinha por uma mulher que eu mal conhecia, mas isso rapidamente diminuiu.

A observei quando ela não estava olhando. Ela boceja na mesma hora, quase todos os dias. Três horas era o meu momento favorito do dia.

Bella se levantava de sua cadeira, se estica nas pontas dos pés, e chegar o mais alto que pôde com os braços acima de sua cabeça fazendo com que o material de sua blusa se aperte sobre seus seios fartos. Ela segura a pose por um momento antes de se curvar ligeiramente para o chão. Sua bunda redonda como uma maça fica no ponto certo para eu bater.

Sua mesa fica bem em frente do meu escritório e a vista é espetacular

Estrategicamente planejado, claro.

No momento em que ela chegou meus olhos se concentraram em seu vestido mínimo, e eu fiquei ofegante após a abundância de pele cremosa exposta. Eu queria correr minha língua sobre cada centímetro de sua carne, adorá-la com meus lábios, e festejar em sua buceta suculenta. Coloquei as mãos na frente da minha calça dando ao meu pau um bom aperto e o movi um pouco para a esquerda.

Como em minhas fantasias na empresa, eu esperei por Bella e Alice se instalarem, fazendo uma nota mental para cobrir sua conta. Quando Bella terminou sua quarta bebida, eu decidi que era hora de um bate-papo. Eu estava quase ao seu lado quando fui interceptado por algum bastardo arrogante.

Ele exigiu que ela dançasse com ele e ela não deu nenhuma objeção. Levantou-se e se arrastou ansiosamente depois dele.

Olhando para ela magnificamente vestida, agradou-me ver que o vestido mal chegava ao meio da coxa. Ela tinha pernas interminavelmente longas que eram perfeitas para reclamar um homem pela cintura e segurá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Esse era o homem que ela ia deixar tocá-la hoje à noite. Eu rosnei e coloquei as mãos em punho. O pensamento de suas mãos por todo seu corpo delicioso me fez cego de fúria.

Eu pisei na direção deles com um propósito, me recusando a permitir que ele chegasse tão longe.

Eu me separei deles por alguns momentos devido ao esmagamento de pessoas transando como animais selvagens ao som de uma música rap. Quando os encontrei, ele estava apalpando-a e ela parecia se divertir. A cabeça jogada para trás, ela parecia gloriosa e desenfreada.

Eu estava chateado. Ela estava contorcendo seu corpo e foi se virando para moer a bunda no seu pinto. Eu queria agarrá-la pelos cabelos e puxá-la para fora dele. Eu queria arrastá-la para um canto e provar a ela que eu era a melhor opção. Não havia concorrência. Ela ia ver.

Eu estava na frente dela, e ela estava de costas para o estrangeiro com quem queria dormir. O idiota teve a ousadia de segurá-la pela cintura.

"Deixe-a ir," Eu disse.

* * *

**N/T: Quase lá gente... meta 322...**

**Comentem, quem sabe não posto o 9 ainda hoje :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu não podia acreditar. Edward Cullen estava aqui no clube, e ele estava exigindo que o cara com quem eu, estava dançando me deixasse ir.

HA!

Sim, certo.

Eu me atrapalhei toda não sei exatamente como reagir ao homem possessivo. Quero dizer, ele era meu chefe, mas estávamos fora do expediente. Que direito ele tinha de dizer com quem eu podia e não podia dançar?

"Você não é meu guarda costas, Sr. Cullen. Este não é o escritório, e este senhor não está fazendo nada que eu não estou permitindo."

"É cara, de o fora. A senhora gosta." O estranho atrás de mim se inclinou e beijou o meu pescoço.

O beijo era bom, e eu não podia deixar de oferecer o Sr. Cullen um sorriso maroto. Não é como se ele pudesse me oferecer algo, e eu não ia deixá-lo arruinar esta noite para mim.

Ele tinha outras ideias.

Edward estendeu a mão e agarrou minha mão, puxando-me para ele. Eu fui facilmente desde que o meu parceiro de dança não tinha um controlo apertado sobre meus quadris. Ele me enfiou debaixo do braço e me abraçou. Seu cheiro impregnou meus sentidos.

"A senhora não sabe o que está perdendo. Estou pensando em educá-la." Ele não permitiu quaisquer outras objeções, e ele me carregou para fora da pista antes que alguém pudesse reclamar.

"Você tem muita coragem!" Eu gritei por cima da música, arrastando meus pés.

Ele não voltou a falar até que encontrou um lugar isolado debaixo de alguma escada. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes, ele me beijou.

Meu cérebro nublou e eu não pude deixar de render às sensações maravilhosas sensações que seus lábios causaram. Se eu fosse honesta, o cara na pista de dança poderia se foder, porque verdadeiramente, este é o lugar onde eu queria estar.

Mas ele era meu chefe. Eu poderia perder meu emprego!

Eu lutei contra ele depois de recuperar um pouco de bom senso. Este não era o ensino médio. Você não deixa um homem das cavernas vir até você e te tratar como se fosse um pedaço de carne pelo qual lutar e devorar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu chorei. Eu procurei seus olhos na escuridão e encontrei-os nublados de luxúria.

Ele empurrou contra mim, a prova de um grande, pau duro me cutucando no estômago.

"Mostrando o que você poderia ter." Ele tentou encostar de novo para mais um beijo, mas eu o bloqueei.

"Sr. Cullen! Você é meu chefe. Isso não pode acontecer." Meu coração batia contra o meu peito furiosamente, e ele mostrando possessividade, abriu as comportas na minha calcinha.

Ele riu e beliscou meus lábios. "Shhh, eu não vou contar a ninguém se você não contar."

* * *

**N/T: META: 365**

**Pros amantes de Dabbles, duas que eu estou acompanhando.**

******LAST INTERVIEW IN PARIS -** Sinopse: Edward é um jovem ator celebridade. Magoado e traído, ele vive somente para o seu trabalho. Bella pode fazê-lo mudar de ideia? Ela quer fazer isso?

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8653460/1/LAST-INTERVIEW-IN-PARIS-by-his-den-of-sin-in-Portuguese

******e**

**********Just My Baby Daddy -** Sinopse: "Então, você tem um filho?", Ele pergunta. "E você vive com seu melhor amigo? Que vem a ser um cara?" Eu aceno, e respondo: "Isso seria certo." "Não é estranho?" Eu sorri. Espere por isso! "Não mais estranho do que o fato de que ele também é pai do meu filho." Será desnecessário dizer que meu encontrou chegou a um ponto insuportável. - Bella POV

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8768251/1/Just-My-Baby-Daddy


	10. Chapter 10

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu era uma mulher, estúpida e louca.

Eu queria dar _me dar_ um, tapa, e me mandar calar a boca e deixar o homem fazer o que ele queria! Mas esse não era apenas um cara, este era o homem que tinha o poder do meu salário.

"Eu não quero isso." Eu disse a ele decididamente enquanto ele beijava ao longo da minha nuca.

Ele pegou minha orelha entre os dentes e mordeu-o levemente. "Mentirosa. Não pense nem por um momento que eu perdi o seu pequeno desempenho esta tarde, Srt. Swan. Você deve saber que há consequências para tais ações."

Sua voz era rouca, e seu hálito quente contra a minha pele. Eu gemi tanto de humilhação quanto de desejo, saboreando as sensações que ele causou com a sua metade inferior girando contra o meu dolorido, centro úmido.

"Ungh. Certo, me puna." Eu cedi facilmente, culpando as doses que eu tomei mais cedo.

Edward ergueu-me mais alto na parede e empurrou meu vestido, mergulhando na minha calcinha, cavando o prato principal. Com pompa e pouca circunstância, meu chefe, foi bem sucedida e sexy quando colocou o dedo profundamente na minha vagina.

Ele bombeou-me com força e usou o polegar para circundar meu clitóris, pressionando-o suavemente. "Eu não quero te punir Bella." Meu nome em seus lábios era bonito e estimulou meus fortes gemidos. "Eu só quero ajudar você de qualquer maneira que eu puder."

"Como você sabe?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que ele iria entender."

Sozinho no nosso canto, esquecemos todo o resto, mas não todos.

Edward diminuiu o ritmo, e eu gemi como uma cadela necessitada. Ele puxou a cabeça para longe do meu pescoço e me forçou a olhar em seus olhos.

Sempre sobre o contato com os olhos, um presente. Dessa vez eu me permiti cair em suas profundezas insondáveis.

"Você não foi tão tranquila como você pensava e eu sou muito observador." Ele tirou os dois dígitos completamente e me equilibrou em um braço enquanto ele cheirou e lambeu os dedos. "Eu queria fazer isso no momento em que senti seus sucos, esta tarde. Tão potente e saboroso, assim como eu imaginava"

Este homem era a encarnação do sexo e as consequências que se danem. Eu precisava dele para me foder agora.

"Oh, Deus, por favor..."

* * *

**N/T: Meta 403**

**Gente a meta é pra eu saber quem está lendo e tal... e por alto tem pelo menos umas 45 a 50 pessoas... então sempre coloco uma de 35.**

**Quando alguém começou a ler agora e comenta em todos eu conto, se a pessoa aparece e comenta no 7,8,9, pq é o que deu tempo de ler eu conto...**

**Mas não adianta fica upando ou comentando feito louco sem nome, eu aprecio o carinho e sei que a gente fica ansiosa pra postar, eu sou leitora. Mas eu vou passar a desconsiderar isso okay. Beijos e até o 11 :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu implorei como uma criança carente, procurando desesperadamente uma liberação explosiva de seus dedos.

"Por favor, coloque eles de volta." Eu quase bati. Eu precisava disso mais do que eu precisava de ar para respirar. Eu bati meus lábios contra os dele, disposta a trocar oxigênio por mais de sua língua voluptuosa. Edward teve pena de mim e cedeu as minhas exigências.

Ele tocou minha vagina molhada, e pingando como um violinista profissional e gracioso, acariciando poderosamente cada corda.

Meus gemidos de prazer ficaram exponencialmente mais altos com cada toque sensacional e meu corpo se aqueceu como uma febre agradável. "Oh Deus," Eu chorei quando ele inclinou esses dígitos perfeitos para esfregar meu esponjoso ponto g. Eu apertei em torno de seus dedos como uma jibóia.

"É melhor apertar meu pau menina, apertada e suja", ele alertou. "Eu amo quando você goza em torno de minha mão em público. Isso te excita Srt. Swan?"

Eu fiquei oprimida pelos constantes picos de desejo rasgando meu corpo, onda após onda implacável. Eu segurei firmemente seus ombros largos fazendo barulhos incoerentes.

"Boa menina, eu vou fazer você gritar".

Meu cérebro estúpido, virou mingau, enquanto ele mantinha o cerco constante em minha buceta tremendo. Eu desisti e desencadeei o meu orgasmo, gritando como ele prometeu, a música afogando meus sons. Ele me atingiu como um furacão-rápido e furioso até entrar um momento de silêncio e clareza, como se o olho do desastre natural pairasse sobre nós.

Ele manteve a mão ocupada, ainda trabalhando no meu corpo enquanto eu convulsiona em torno dele, esperando que olho parasse e os fortes ventos voltassem a todo vapor esperando por uma vingança. Eu gritei mais uma vez, arrastando a intensa liberação para fora.

Foi, de longe, o orgasmo mais longo que eu já tinha experimentado, e quando o passeio acabou eu cai contra ele exausta, e ofegante contra seu ombro.

"Isso foi tão gostoso." Ele beijou meu pescoço carinhosamente enquanto eu descansava.

Eu só podia apenas acenar contra seu pescoço. Sua boca suja faz essas coisas lindas para mim, meu corpo cantarolava em satisfação absoluta. Isso era o que eu desejava, necessitava esta noite, e algo dentro me disse que eu não teria sentido a terra tremer com nenhum outro. Edward era a chave.

Eu puxei minha cabeça depois de um momento de alívio e sorri ansiosamente: "Vamos fazer isso de novo."

* * *

**META: 438**

**N/T: E agora heim... bem vinda leitoras, novas, e oi pras habituais :D**

**p.s sobre a nota de upar, acho que só fui direta, sim eu cobro uma meta que eu acho condizente com o número de leitoras, acho desnecessário upar, gosto das reviews para saber que estão comentando, se alguém se sentiu lesado não posso fazer nada. Sou assim falo direto e reto e algumas pessoas acham que é grosseria quando não é.**


	12. Chapter 12

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Minhas bolas doíam e meu pau coçava para tomar Bella e apenas mergulhar de forma imprudente em suas profundezas quentes, mas me segurei. Eu tinha que jogar isto direito. Se eu não tivesse cuidado, sua ânsia seria minha ruína.

"Como uma gatinha carente, heim?"

Ela não se incomodou em negar, só miou na palma da minha mão e depois lambeu.

"Eu sou muito doce, mas demonstrações públicas de merda não estão exatamente na minha lista."

Ela franziu a testa, e enrugou o nariz os cantos de seus olhos plissados. "A é...", ela respondeu irritada. "Leve-me para casa, então. Eu não posso esperar muito mais tempo. Se você não entrar em mim, logo, eu vou implodir, por favor."

Bella não parecia ser do tipo que mendiga, mas é o que ela estava fazendo agora. Ela estava implorando pelo meu pau e eu sabia que se eu o desse agora, ela iria acordar de manhã e correr o mais longe possível de mim.

Olhei ansiosamente para o bojo feroz em minhas calças e suspirei, sabendo que meu próximo passo me iria levar a um caso grave de bolas azuis.

"Nós não podemos", eu gemi.

Sua luxúria, cheia de neblina alcoólica desapareceu imediatamente, e raiva pareceu assumir todas as facetas de seu ser. Ela era uma visão verdadeiramente notável quando ela canalizou que a frustração sexual e apontou para mim.

"Então é isso? Você vai me foder com seus dedos e me enganar? Sério? Você me puxou para longe do cara na pista de dança só por um pouquinho de ação? Eu quero tudo imbecil. Então, ou pague ou eu vou voltar para lá. "

Ela estava me ameaçando. Ou eu coloco pra fora agora ou ela vai correr para outro cara que estiver mais disposto. Eu tinha a sensação de que tudo era apenas conversa fiada, e a coloquei gentilmente de pé, inclinando suas costas em direção ao chão. Eu reajustei o vestido de volta, até ficar perfeito e deixei meus dedos pastarem sobre suas coxas nuas. Pequenos tremores ainda balançavam seu corpo após a intensa liberação que eu lhe dei e eu comecei a guerrear comigo mesmo. Eu queria desesperadamente ceder e dar prazer a ambos até que não pudéssemos mais nos mover, mas se eu cedesse, não conseguiria me aproximar mais para o que eu realmente queria.

Inclinando-me, meus lábios roçaram sua testa. Eu planejei claramente o que eu daria a ela, se ela deixar isso acontecer.

"Vejo você na segunda-feira, Bella."

* * *

**Meta: 473**

**N/T: Ouço um coro de PUTA QUE PARIU EDWARD... **


	13. Chapter 13

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu estava quente, lívida, e prestes a explodir. Até onde eu sei, a maioria dos caras não bloqueiam seu próprio pau? Muito paradoxo? Eu estava pronta, disposta e francamente lhe implorando para me levar e ele me afastou. Fui humilhada e fiquei confusa. Por que ele me persegue assim e simplesmente vai embora? Quando eu colocar minhas mãos sobre ele, eu o farei desejar nunca ter me deixado na expectativa.

Edward não sabe que se enroscar com alguém como deixaria a pessoa literalmente louca? Eu me sinto louca, e a qualquer momento eu vou bater alguém tentando voltar para o bar, eu bato e empurro todos para fora do meu caminho.

"Aí está você! Para onde você foi quando desapareceu? Eu vi o cara com quem você saiu para dançar com sair com uma garota loira à meia hora atrás." Alice percebeu minha aparência desgrenhada e sorriu mais amplamente do que uma criança no Natal. "Oh meu Deus, você fez isso aqui, não fez. Em público? Porra, Bells, está tão desesperada?"

Eu sabia que ela estava brincando, mas eu queria chorar, porque isso não aconteceu. Eu estava tão desesperada por um pouco de amor que eu deixei o meu patrão me comprometer. Deus, eu ainda tenho um trabalho na segunda-feira?

Eu rosnei e exigi outra dose do bartender antes de contar a Alice sobre a forma como o nosso chefe interrompeu a mim e o cara e me arrastou para um canto decadente do clube.

"Sr. Cullen?"

"Você pode dizer que um pouco mais alto? Eu não acho que nosso departamento de RH, ainda não ouviu." Bati a mão sobre sua boca estridente. "Jesus, você não sabe ficar quieta?"

Ela empurrou minha mão e zombou: "Eu duvido que alguém em RH consiga entrar neste lugar."

Ela provavelmente estava certa; os Recursos Humanos eram tratados como eremitas. Ninguém os convida para qualquer lugar, eles não são um grupo muito popular e o Eclipse é um lugar chique.

Atirei-me no banco e puxei um cosmopolitan da mão do barman, tomando um gole grande.

Eu precisava voltar ao ringue. Eu não poderia deixar o Sr. Edward Cullen arrancar meu equilíbrio e arruinar meu fim de semana. Eu foderia alguém até segunda-feira. Eu foderia forte e por quanto tempo fosse preciso para eu não conseguir sequer lembrar onde os dedos do homem das minhas fantasias tinham estado.

Eu perguntei a Alice se ela ficaria bem enquanto eu caçava outro homem, e ela acenou para mim com uma gargalhada tilintante. Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo, porque eu certamente não estou.

* * *

**META: 512**

**Quem chuta quem é o próximo cara...**


	14. Chapter 14

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Remover suas brilhantes e suaves pernas da minha cintura foi pura tortura. Lutei contra meus instintos de querer empurrar em seu corpo acolhedor e assaltar e saquear seu tesouro brilhante.

Eu estava correndo um risco muito grande em deixá-la ali com raiva, tesão, e confusa, mas era parte do meu plano. Se eu iria quebrar as regras da minha empresa, então ela teria que valer mais do que uma pedaço rápido de bunda.

Eu queria atrair Isabella Swan, para conhecê-la intimamente e não apenas sexualmente. Eu queria aprender tudo sobre a mulher, que tinha me pego totalmente desprevenido e despido minha armadura. Ela me fez sentir coisas que eu não sentia há muito tempo, coisas que eu pensei que nunca iria sentir novamente. Ela virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo com aquele sorriso brilhante e covinhas de querubim. E o corar, porra, Deus, isso era tão desarmante. Ela sempre deixa minha boca seca e meus olhos dilatados de desejo, por ela.

Eu não sabia como conseguir o que eu queria e ainda manter minha carreira. Meu tio Carlisle era dono da famosa e grande empresa de relações públicas em Seattle e relacionamentos dentro do escritório eram estritamente proibidos.

Mas perseguir Bella faz valer a pena tudo o que Carlisle irá jogar meu caminho. Eu esperava ser capaz de convencê-lo, eventualmente, depois de alguns meses de namoro, que Bella e eu poderíamos manter um relacionamento profissional no escritório, e deixar o romance em casa.

Mas, primeiro, eu precisava colocar Bella na mesma página, que eu.

Dedos cruzados.

Ela é um fogo que consome tudo, com seu riso glamosoro e longas ondas flexíveis de cabelo castanho chocolate onde minhas mãos imploravam para se perder. Ela me distraia demais no trabalho, e eu esperava que esta noite eu pudesse levar nos dois para a borda. Eu não era um cara vaidoso. Eu sabia o que eu queria e quando eu decido o que quero eu sou implacavel. Eu esperava que Bella considerasse a ética de trabalho em um relacionamento.

É o que eu tinha para oferecer, e eu queria oferecer-lhe tudo. O enigma misterioso, o quebra cabeça que era Bella, me trouxe de volta à vida depois do inferno que passei com a minha ex, Tanya há quase um ano.

Eu arrastei meus pés para um canto escondido, com a visão um pouco obscurecida por um pilar de estabilização do edifício. Eu não queria pensar sobre o que essa puta tinha feito. Ela era como ácido apodrecendo no meu âmago desde o início. Bella não era nada como ela, ela era um completo oposto.

Deixar Bella querendo mais lhe causando dor física era parte do processo. Ela tinha que querer e precisar de mim tanto quanto eu preciso dela.

Quando eu ouvi Bella planejando ficar com um cara por uma noite só, eu congelei e quase entrei em pane. Eu não sei como, mas eu não iria, deixar ela cair nos braços de outro homem. Eu não tinha a intenção de tocá-la, eu só queria abrir uma porta que fosse fazer a bola rolar entre nós.

No máximo, talvez nós, iríamos nos envolver em pesadas insinuações e flertar um pouco, eu mostraria a ela que eu estava atraído por ela e que queria conhecê-la melhor fora do escritório. Mas quando eu vi seu vestido, todos os planos preliminares voaram para fora da janela.

Era um jogo perigoso ir embora quando eu realmente queria ficar. Eu só rezava para que isso não me mordesse na bunda mais tarde, pensei enquanto eu observava ela tomar um gole de sua quinta bebida dose da noite e sair do bar para a procura de outro homem como ela ameaçou que faria.

* * *

**META: 550**

**N/A: O capítulo mais longo até agora e só aumentarão. Então Edward realmente tem sentimentos pela Bella e sabe que ele tem fazer tudo direito para que ele Bella não acabem perdendo seus empregos. Ele também foi ferido pela Tayna e está testando ela para ver como ela se sente sobre ele. Bella vai perdoá-lo depois desta noite? Será que ela vai se encontrar com outro homem?**

**N/T: O cara que eu falei não é o Jacob...**


	15. Chapter 15

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Fazendo minha ronda, as coisas se tornaram mais confusa. Eu mal podia andar em linha reta, e bati em algumas pessoas. Eu estava uma bagunça, desleixada e quente. Eu não me sentia mais sexy. Eu estava suada e um pouco cansada após o babaca que me fez gozar. Minha cabeça começou a latejar.

Eu estava frustrada.

Esta noite não foi um fracasso total, se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma. Pelo menos eu não tive que usar os meus próprios dedos. Isso era um progresso. Sempre haveria amanhã. Eu bufei e soprei um pouco de cabelo do meu rosto, virando meus calcanhares para caminhar de volta para Alice.

"Desculpe-me". Minha língua estava pesada fazendo com que eu xingasse e falasse ofegante.

Tentei ultrapassar a besta que bloqueou meu caminho, mas ele não se mexeu. Minha paciência já tinha se esgotado, e então eu o empurrei. E empurrei e empurrei.

"Mova-se idiota!" No meu estado embriagado, eu agarrei a bebida mais próxima, diretamente da mão de alguém e joguei em cima dele.

Isso chamou sua atenção.

O Hulk girou e se elevou sobre mim, as veias de seu pescoço saltando. "Que porra é essa". Seus olhos escuros eram duros antes do reconhecimento. "Bells?"

O homem se transformou na minha frente de um homem das cavernas zangado para o Gigante Verde.

"Emmett?"

Eu gritei, incrédula e pulei em seu braço, segurando como se minha vida dependesse disso. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava aqui. Quando nos separamos, ele observou a minha aparência como um homem sedento em um deserto. Eu supunha que era assim que se parecia alguém que ficou no Afeganistão por dois anos.

"Droga linda, você parece fodidamente quente." Em grunhiu e espalmou seu pau ofensivamente "Faz muito tempo Bells, muito tempo."

Há muito tempo? Ou muito tempo sem sexo? De qualquer forma, parecia que tínhamos algo em comum.

Eu levantei e envaideci sob seu escrutínio. "Você parece muito bom. Eu não te vejo faz anos... wow".

"Acabei de voltar de uma missão. Minha primeira noite de volta a civilização e eu corro diretamente para você, isso é o destino baby."

Eu ri bêbada e encarei seus olhos. Este homem era intimidante para aqueles que não o conheciam, mas se você tivesse a sorte de ser chamado de amigo por ele, ele era alguém que iria cuidar de você o tempo todo. Ele tinha algo contagiante sobre ele.

"Quer sair daqui?", ele perguntou.

* * *

**META: 607**

**N/T: Se você está em choque, acredite não está sozinha.**


	16. Chapter 16

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu vi tudo, do lugar onde estava escondido, e decepção e outra coisa que eu não poderia definir, esmagaram meu espírito. Bella estava saindo com aquele homem corpulento. Ele parecia muito grande e robusto para alguém como Bella, mas eu não podia impedir. Tentei fazer isso com o primeiro cara e acabei começando algo que eu não estava pronto para terminar.

Eu encontrei uma senhora distribuindo bebidas, e paguei por duas. Bebi a primeira rapidamente, ignorando seu olhar flagrante, e peguei a outra. Assim que as doses foram embora, lhe devolvi os copos e fui embora.

Eu não ia me torturar e pensando na Bella nos braços de outra pessoa. Eu praticamente entreguei, ela para aquele cara e tinha que viver com isso.

Segunda-feira. Eu iria reagrupar meus pensamentos, repensar a minha estratégia e dobrar meus esforços, mas só segunda-feira.

No meu caminho, fui parado por duas bêbadas que procuravam diversão. Eu evitei as duas e fui embora. Nenhuma outra mulher servia.

* * *

**META: 643**

**N/T: Ai gente adoro as reações de vocês pelo Emmett, li de tudo da mais indignada a mais feliz rs**

**Ah consegui um emprego :3 ~ começo treinamento quinta, mas podem ficar tranquilas que as fics continuaram normalmente...**

**No próximo SURPRESA... **


	17. Chapter 17

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Sim, ria disso grandalhão."

Emmett e eu estávamos sentados em uma lanchonete 24 horas. Eu estava no meio do remoer do meu conto sórdido quando ele interrompeu com uma risada ruidosa que ecoou no piso linóleo do pequeno restaurante.

A garçonete do caixa olhou na nossa direção.

Suspirei e bebi meu milkshake. Não havia como pará-lo quando ele começa.

"Sinto muito prima, mas isso é muito engraçado." Ele limpou as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto de tanto rir. "Deus, eu precisava disso. Não há muito para rir no Afeganistão".

"Considerando que você esteve longe de Rosie por mais de um ano desde o seu curto período de licença, eu acho que você poderia entender minha situação."

Em ficou sóbrio rapidamente com a menção de sua esposa. "Eu entendo que é difícil passar algum tempo sem sexo, mas eu acho que você tem que esperar, aquele cara te quer."

Eu zombei, "Como você sabe? Só porque ele brincou comigo." Eu me joguei de volta contra o meu assento, cruzando os braços.

"Bells, como seu primo mais velho, e mais sábio, escute quando eu digo que uma noite só é a última coisa que você quer. É uma coisa boa, eu ter te encontrado, eu provavelmente te salvei de algo que você iria acabar lamentando depois. "

"É apenas sexo Emmett".

Ele se inclinou, se apoiando em seus braços sobre a mesa. "Nunca foi apenas sexo para você Bella. Por que começar agora? Porque você está impaciente? Experimente _um_ ano sem e ai sim você pode se queixar"

Revirei os olhos para ele. "O que você está fazendo, afinal? Por que não está em casa com Rosalie?"

"Ela não sabia que eu estava voltando para casa. Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa. Pois bem, agora eu sou a piada, porque ela está fora da cidade. Ela está voltando para casa amanhã, pois não conseguiu pegar um voo esta tarde hoje. Então, eu bati Eclipse para encontrar um velho amigo meu. "

"Bem, eu estou feliz por ter te encontrado. Para ser honesto, eu estava pronto para ir embora de qualquer maneira." Eu bebia um pouco do meu milk-shake e Em fez sinal para a garçonete trazer outro café.

"Eu estou tão confusa, Edward parecia querer isso de verdade. Eu só não entendo", eu disse uma vez que a garçonete se afastou. "Os caras geralmente não param, certo?"

"Eles param se tiverem mais em mente." Ele me deu um olhar aguçado.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ele coçou a cabeça e pensou por um momento. "Baseado no que você está me dizendo, o cara provavelmente sabia que você estaria lá. Acho que ele queria conversar, mas viu você dançando em cima de outro cara e deixou suas emoções obterem o melhor dele."

"Então o que você sugere?"

Ele sorriu e agradeceu à garçonete quando ela trouxe uma xícara de café preto fumegante. "Aguente firme e veja o que segunda-feira te trás."

Eu gemi. Será que Edward realmente quer algo mais? Eu não sabia, e a antecipação pela segunda-feira me enjoou.

* * *

**META: 687**

**E o premio de TROLL FANFICTION VAI para ON EDGE...**

**Nem tenho mais o que declarar depois disso, e obrigado pelo carinho :3**


	18. Chapter 18

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu estacionei na minha vaga atribuída ao escritório e deixei meu Civic, funcionando por alguns minutos, enquanto eu tentava encontrar minha coragem.

A ansiedade rolou na boca do meu estômago e eu tive que resistir à vontade incrivelmente forte de dar meia volta com o carro, ligar e dizer que estou doente. Mas, então, _ele_ saberia que me afetou e me assustou, e isso é a última coisa que eu queria que Edward Cullen, CEO em treinamento, acreditasse.

Determinada a raspar o meu orgulho manchado do chão, eu pratiquei uma cara de bravo, mas no entanto, não demorou muito para que as memórias implacáveis viessem e me fizessem pensar duas vezes.

Eu tinha me retorcido descaradamente contra a destreza de seus dedos tortos, e pleiteia com o meu chefe para me dar seu pau ali mesmo em público como uma Jezebel sem vergonha.

Testemunhar o Sr. Cullen cheio de tendências masculinas alfas na pista de dança fez alguma coisa para as minhas partes de menina e que erodiu meu bom senso e decoro. Ele inspirou uma ladainha selvagem de fantasias eróticas que me flagelaram por dias a fio. Eu geralmente tinha uma rédea apertada em minha imaginação hiperativa, mas, desta vez, não houve controle da enxurrada de imagens explícitas.

Perdida em pensamentos, eu me aticei e esfreguei minhas coxas juntas. Foda-se. Estendi a mão para o ar condicionado, em plena explosão, o ar frio foi um bálsamo calmante para minha pele escaldante.

_"Nós não podemos",_ ressoava alto, cortando o silêncio do carro como se Edward estivesse ali em pessoa dizendo essas palavras. Mas isso era apenas fruto da minha mente. Ele não estava realmente ali. Apenas o eco da rejeição ardente estava presente.

Liguei o rádio e aumentei o volume, sucumbindo ao desejo incontrolável de gritar. Eu desencadeei até que minha voz ficou crua e áspera, sobrecarregada. Minha respiração estava irregular e eu fechei os olhos, frustrada por não me sentir melhor.

Sábado e domingo se passaram com horas gastas fantasiando sobre um final bem diferente para sexta à noite. Um final que incluía o pau do Sr. Destreza enterrado até a base, na porra meu corpo flexível até a próxima terça-feira.

Passei todo momento desde _o incidente_, como eu já o apelida, revendo todas as facetas da sexta-feira. Desde o momento em que eu ousadamente permiti que meus dedos deslizassem por baixo da minha saia e esfregassem meu feijão*, até os momentos finais que antecederam o ataque que eu fiz a um Emmett desavisado.

_*Esfregar o clitóris. _

Gostaria de agradecer a Deus por orquestrar uma intervenção e colocar aquele soldado especial na minha linha de fogo durante o meu caminho para a guerra. Eu estava completamente fodida de ódio naquela hora e cuspindo feito uma louca. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, as coisas poderiam ter terminado horrivelmente, mas ele era o meu primo. Ele perdoou facilmente, e escoltou Alice para seu carro antes de me levar para comer comida gordurosa e dar sábios conselhos.

Como Emmett disse, pular na cama com alguém, sem apego emocional não era coisa da minha personalidade. Como pude pensar em me comprometer e perder durante uma crise hormonal? Ele eletrocutou algum sentido em mim bem rápido, colocando as coisas em perspectiva, mesmo sob a embriaguez para que eu pudesse compreender.

Inclinando a testa contra o volante, eu me encolhi e agradeci ao Senhor por sua misericórdia e graça onde eu não tinha nenhuma. Eu confesso que eu me arrependeria com um caso aleatório e suspirei de saudade dele.

Isso me trouxe de volta a minha situação atual. Onde é que isto deixa Edward e eu? Ele tinha me tocado tão intimamente e completamente que eu temia ter sido arruinada para todos os outros.

Eu não conseguia pensar direito, tantos _ses_ e emoções acompanhando que isso me rasgou pelas costuras. Eu estremeci, sentindo que uma dor de cabeça se aproxima. Peguei minha bolsa, e dois comprimidos de Advil e engoli bebendo da minha garrafa de água.

Eu tinha a sensação de que mais do que só o meu trabalho estava em jogo.

* * *

**META: 723**

**N/T: Eu tive uma ataque de risos com "esfregar meu feijão", mas juro que é isso mesmo, é uma gíria pra definição que eu coloquei abaixo, mas eu não troquei pq é muito hilário... **

**E... minha BETA lindo começou a postar uma dabble também o/ ~ **

**Quem se interessar é www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8783267/1/%C3%80-beira-da-fama**

**Se lerem comentem... :D **


	19. Chapter 19

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

A caminhada em direção à entrada do escritório refrigerou meu sangue, lembrando-me estranhamente da última caminhada de um prisioneiro pelo corredor da morte. Quanto mais perto que eu chegava, mais náuseas eu sentia. Minha pele arrepiou, cada pequeno pelo ficou em pé, em sintonia com a minha inquietação crescente.

Cada clique do meu calcanhar contra o piso me trouxe um passo mais perto do homem de olhos verdes.

Eu não sabia se eu poderia realmente enfrentá-lo. O fim de suas palavras vinham em um looping infinito. Era fácil acreditar que eu poderia ter torcido o seu significado em algo que não eram. Embora, eu mesmo tinha que admitir que era difícil interpretar mal _"É melhor apertar meu pau menina, apertada e suja"_

Eu não era uma mulher completamente sem noção. Ele iniciou o encontro. Ele me procurou. Ele incentivou o meu comportamento lascivo.

O elevador estava vazio e a ascensão ao sétimo andar parecia demorar mais tempo do que o normal, permitindo que mais dúvidas se infiltrassem na minha mente.

Talvez Edward- eu realmente tinha que parar de pensar nele assim- o Sr. Cullen estivesse completamente bêbado e de repente se arrependeu amargamente de suas ações. Eu imaginei que ele estava caminhando por seu escritório, temendo o dia de hoje, tanto quanto eu.

O apito soou, e eu avaliei minha roupa usando as reflexivas, portas cromados como espelho.

Felizmente, Emmett tinha uma boca grande e não conseguia manter as fofocas de sua esposa. Rose me ligou na noite de domingo, sentindo um ataque de pânico no horizonte, e assumiu o comando como qualquer bom general. Ela gritou as ordens por telefone, instruindo-me a vestir para matar.

Alisando o material com as mãos trêmulas, eu esperava que à atrevida, blusa vermelha, e saia lápis estreita não ferissem as normas da empresa. Eu respirei para me controlar e sai do elevador, discretamente observando para ver se achava um certo executivo.

Meus desordenados nervos se dissolveram lentamente até eu chegar a minha mesa, sem incidentes. Me acalmei, e respirei normalmente pela primeira vez desde que sua entrada havia se tornado o sétimo círculo do Inferno, inspirando o velho ar familiar do escritório. Lado positivo, não importa o resultado de hoje, eu não iria cair sem uma luta.

É necessário duas pessoas pra se dançar um tango e nós dois éramos culpados.

Eu coloquei minha bolsa em cima do um gabinete, antes de lembrar, do meu celular. Debrucei-me sobre a mesa para procurá-lo, resmungando sobre a necessidade de haver um dispositivo de abdução de celular que te informa onde ele está só assim eu teria alguma chance de encontrá-lo dentro do buraco negro que é minha bolsa.

Eu acabei achando ele, e me endireitei. Imediatamente, meu corpo ficou tenso e um cheiro familiar me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. Era _s__eu_ perfume, a mesma fragrância inebriante que molestou minha memória.

"No meu escritório, Srt. Swan." Suas palavras saíram cortadas e sua voz rouca, como se estivesse lutando com seu auto controle. "Agora".

* * *

**META: 760**

**N/T:** MANDA QUEM PODE, OBEDECE QUEM TEM JUÍZO (OU QUEM **_NÃO _**_TEM JUÍZO_**_..._**

Confesso que estou traduzindo cada capítulo uma meia hora antes de postar, então eu também não sei o que acontece , pois não li a fic antes :D


	20. Chapter 20

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Sussurros de tormento me mantiveram acordado na maior parte do fim de semana. Insônia era um amigo bem-vindo. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que dormir porque é quando as visões eram notavelmente mais vivas e descontroladamente reais.

Era óbvio que eles se conheciam, e o diabo empoleirado no meu ombro zombou dizendo que o Pé Grande era provavelmente um ex-amante.

Isso não fazia parte do plano. Eu tinha deixado o clube desanimado, mas otimista. Determinado que eu seria capaz de acertar as coisas na segunda-feira. No entanto, eu tinha subestimado o meu ciúme. A raiva estava me consumindo e deixou meu centro fora de ordem.

Eu parei abruptamente, empurrando minha cadeira na estante atrás de mim, e comecei a andar na frente da minha mesa.

Eu estava com uma raiva irracional e mesmo que eu não tivesse o direito, eu tinha que saber se ela dormiu com ele. Só de pensar nisso um rosnado se formou na minha garganta.

Andei até que ouvi alguém se arrastar por todo o caminho, eu deixei minha porta aberta para que eu soubesse assim que Bella chegasse, para então eu dar uma paradinha na porta.

Meu olhar ficou paralisado por ela. Ela tinha colocado a bolsa para baixo e dobrado o corpo. A adorável e aveludada bunda me fez paralisar em meu lugar, triturando qualquer controle que me restava.

O verde dos meus olhos ficou preto com desejo irracional e instantâneo. Fluido, movi-me como um leão perseguindo minha presa, o cordeiro de olhos de corça desavisado. Minha visão ficou nublada.

Eu soube o momento em que ela percebeu que eu estava atrás dela. Suas costas estremeceram visivelmente e ela ficou mais dura e reta do que uma tábua.

Vendo a reação dela ao me aproximar, mudou algo dentro de mim, e eu mal continha o monstro de olhos verdes que arranhou dentro de mim.

Eu lutei para manter minhas mãos para mim, e exigi que ela entrasse no meu escritório agora. Eu não me incomodei de esperar por ela, virei nos meus calcanhares e voei de volta para o meu escritório.

Ela demorou como eu sabia que ela faria, mas não testou a minha paciência por muito tempo.

Quando entrou, Bella ficou perto da porta e a deixou aberta. Ela parecia pronta para fugir a qualquer momento.

Bem, sinto muito querida, essa conversa é só para os nossos ouvidos e você só você sair quando eu tiver terminado com você.

Eu caminhei até ela, arrebatando seu pequeno corpo. Cheguei por trás dela e bati a porta do meu escritório, fazendo com que as paredes se sacudissem.

Ela pulou e deu um passo para trás até não ter mais para onde ir. Eu pressionei, ela a contra a porta pesada, minhas mãos descansando ao seu lado na parede.

Eu sabia que a cena da porta sendo batida iria chamar atenção, então eu mantive a minha voz o mais baixa possível. "Será que você deixou, ele, tocar em você?"

Seus olhos se nublaram com confusão, antes do entendimento. "Você está me perseguindo Sr. Cullen?" Sua voz era forte, sem medo, apesar do quanto ela estava tremendo.

Eu me recusava a me distrair, "Isso não é uma resposta, Srt. Swan."

"Como você se atreve?" Ela esbravejou, empurrando o meu peito e criando um espaço entre nossos corpos. Eu tinha me inclinado inconscientemente sobre ela, para tocá-la.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada e respondi: "Porque você se atreveu?"

"O que eu faço no meu tempo livre não é da sua conta."

"Você fez isso da minha conta quando não pode manter seu fogo fora do horário de trabalho."

Ela se calou, mas depois um sorriso malicioso apareceu. Ela se aproximou e passou a mão pelo longo cabelo, bagunçando ele.

Ela parecia gloriosa. A confiança que emanou dela e seu sorriso maroto me enganaram.

"Se bem me lembro, você pareceu apreciar tanto o show que me seguiu até o Eclipse para obter um sabor da coisa real." Ela estava mexendo com a minha cabeça, me seduzindo com sua boca deliciosa. "Hmm... _potente e saboroso,_ certo? "

Eu rosnei e ela cruzou os braços desafiadoramente, recusando-se a responder a minha pergunta.

"Eu não tinha a intenção de que isso acontecesse." Eu grunhi com a dor do meu pau pulsando entre minhas pernas. Lembrei-me de seu sabor e minha boca salivou, ansiando por mais um pouco.

Ela não deve ter percebido o quão perto eu estava de quebrar, porque antes que antes que algo mais saísse de sua boca isso me fez pegá-la e dobra-la sobre a minha mesa.

"O que você fez?" Eu a desafiei, envolvendo seu cabelo em meu punho e puxando sua cabeça para trás.

"Sim, eu transei com ele."

Eu bati meus lábios contra os dela, machucando-os com força, e moendo meu pau em sua bunda redonda que tinha estado em exposição antes.

"Você realmente não deveria ter me dito isso." Eu puxei sua saia apertada até suas nádegas ficarem expostas, e deixei a minha mão deslizar sob sua traseira.

Ela usava um fio dental. Uma pecinha minúscula e vermelha com um laço delicado nas costas. Arranquei aquela tira fina e bati nela.

* * *

**META: 820**

**N/T: Owww acabei de traduzir e revisar esse, indo fazer o 21 pra não atrasar de novo.**

**Obrigado por tantos comentários, vocês são as melhores :D **

**RESPIRA... INSPIRA... é tudo que estou fazendo com essa frase final :P**


	21. Chapter 21

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella gritou quando eu bati nela e empurrei minha dureza.

"Garota de Deus, você me deixa louco." Eu chovi beijos ao longo de seu pescoço, correndo os dedos suaves sobre a carne corada de sua parte inferior.

"Agora, talvez você entenda como eu me sinto." Ela choramingou.

"É culpa minha porra, ter ido embora, mas você poderia ter esperado!" Eu acuso irritado por que ela não tinha esperado.

"Por que eu deveria ter esperado, Edward? Você disse que não podia."

"Porque isso é complicado, estamos em uma situação complicada, Bella." Um pouco do ódio foi embora, e a única coisa que me importava neste momento estava sob meus braços. "Vocês não é uma pessoa qualquer que eu quero conquistar. Eu sou seu chefe, e namoros dentro do escritório não são permitidos... esse é só o começo da lista, eu poderia continuar."

Ela se ajustou, tirou minha mão e se virou para mim. Subindo em cima da minha mesa, eu mantive meus braços firmemente ao redor dela.

A saia estava empurrada até a cintura e a tanga rendada apareceu. Incapaz de parar, eu corri o dedo ao longo da costura de seus lábios inchados, sobre sua calcinha molhada.

"O que está acontecendo entre nós?" Sua voz era suave, enquanto ela se deleitou com as sensações do meu dedo pastando agitadamente nela.

"Você me enfeitiçou." Eu confessei, soltando isso.

Ela continuou: "Você não deve assumir coisas. Você conhece o ditado".

Minha cabeça e meu dedo pararam de se mover.

"Eu realmente não dormi com ele. Ele é meu primo. Ele acabou de voltar de uma missão do exercito."

Alívio se espalhou por todo o meu coração. A raiva e ciúme fugiram, com a luz de sua confissão e alegria tomou seu lugar.

Eu a puxei para perto de mim e beijei-a sem sentido, e quando ela parou procurando por ar, os meus lábios a seguiram e roubaram outro beijo. Eu não conseguia o suficiente.

"Eu quero ficar com você, Bella." Eu disse a ela quando nos separamos finalmente.

"Deus sim, por favor." Ela avançou sua boceta para mais perto do meu pau, e começou a se mover contra ele.

Eu gemi, "Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, menina bonita."

"Você foi tudo em que eu pensei nos últimos seis meses." Ela tinha desespero em seus olhos. "Por favor, não me faça esperar mais."

Sua carência causou estragos em minha vontade, e eu cedi. Aprendi que um raio muito raramente atinge o mesmo local duas vezes. Eu não podia deixá-la partir sem mostrar-lhe quão bem nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Nós descobriríamos os detalhes mais tarde.

"Por favor", ela chorou quando eu não respondi.

Eu capturei seus lábios novamente, desta vez de forma lenta e nossas línguas dançaram preguiçosamente.

Eu a mantive, distraída com meus beijos de modo que o meu dedo pode escorregar em sua calcinha sem ser detectado. A manobra funcionou, e eu acariciei a suavidade de veludo de seus lábios inferiores, antes de empurrar dois dedos.

"Nós não temos tempo para isso", ela reclamou.

Foda-se. Ela estava certa. Nós já estávamos no escritório fazia uns quinze minutos.

Enfiei meus dedos profundamente dentro dela até que encontrei o ponto G, atacando-o por alguns segundos, e depois puxei meus dedos para fora. Em um flash, eu abri o botão e zíper da minha calça e empurrei, ela e meus boxers para o chão sem cerimônia.

Ela olhou para o meu pau rígido e lambeu os lábios inchados de tanto beijar. Ela abriu mais as pernas e moveu a calcinha para o lado, me agarrando, e trazendo a ponta do meu pau para sua entrada.

Antes de meter nela, eu tinha um pedido. "Quer jantar comigo esta noite?"

"Só se você prometer que haverá sobremesa depois."

Tesão descarado.

Eu prometi e depois empurrei em seu calor radiante.

A posição dela sentada, e eu em pé, criou um aperto no meu pau e eu amaldiçoei. "Merda!"

Meus olhos reviraram, quando suas paredes apertaram o cerco em torno de mim, se ajustando ao meu perímetro.

Eu esperei ela fazer o primeiro movimento, e quando ela fez, eu assumi.

Eu me preparei, segurando a borda da mesa, puxando-a para mim, enquanto Bella colocou as pernas em volta da minha cintura, segurando firme. O ritmo se estabeleceu, meu corpo batendo em sua doçura repetidamente. Mais e mais e mais.

Quando seus gritos ficaram muito altos, eu a persuadi em um beijo para abafar os ruídos. A porta estava destravada e alguém podia entrar então, eu empurrei mais rápido, determinado a terminar antes de sermos interrompidos.

Eu queria ouvir cada gemido, miado, e choramingo que eu provoco nela. Os sons que escaparam eram música para os meus ouvidos e isso levou todo o sangue que eu tinha para o meu pau.

"Eu vou gozar", ela sussurrou, entre fortes ondas de êxtase.

Eu percebi quando ela se enrolou e tencionou em torno de mim, com a cabeça jogada para trás com paixão. A combinação de ambos partiu meu próprio orgasmo e eu jorrei até a última gota que eu tinha dentro dela.

* * *

**_META: 857_**

**_N/T: Até que enfim, juro que mais uma foda empacada e eu jogava a mesinha pro alto rs_**

**_Beijos até o próximo, ah eu já falei mas repetindo a fic tem 51 capítulos... Eu vou traduzir até o 29 e a Mili do 30 ao 51._**


	22. Chapter 22

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward e eu fizemos planos para sair por volta das sete e ver onde as coisas vão... _naturalmente._

Suas palavras, não minhas.

Se isso fosse do meu jeito, a gente iria pular o jantar e ir direto para a sobremesa, na minha cama ou na cama dele, não importava onde, e íamos esquecer semântica. No entanto, parecia que o Sr. Cullen era um romântico de coração e foi criado para me _cortejar_.

Mais uma vez, suas palavras. Como se estivéssemos em 1800 ou algo assim.

Independentemente disso, o meu coração se encheu de calor e um formigamento oscilante se instalou na minha barriga. Tenho certeza de que parte das vibrações agradáveis que eu senti foi creditado, aos tremores secundários remanescentes do orgasmo-mais forte do mundo-que retumbou até o âmago da minha alma.

Com um beijo de até breve, eu saí e me desviei rapidamente para o banheiro para me refrescar. Joguei água no rosto para ajudar a arrefecer o resplendor que se recusava a desaparecer. Ele era teimoso e queria manter minha pele aquecida como uma tatuagem, chamando a atenção para si.

Eu parecia recém fodida. Meu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, e minha pele suada pelo esforço.

Emmett estava certo. Eu era louca por pensar que uma noite só teria diminuído meus desejos. Isso não teria funcionado, porque, agora, eu sei o que eu realmente precisava, era me sentir desejada novamente, para não me sentir tão só e saber que alguém se importa comigo.

Me ama...

Essa palavra substituiu as borboletas, por medo do desconhecido.

Era para isso que estávamos sendo conduzidos? A centelha mal fadada de atração, e os movimentos mais rápidos que a luz entre eu e Edward, me, disseram que sim. Gozamos juntos tão apaixonadamente, sem pensar, como ímãs sendo atraídos.

Eu tive que admitir que foi uma sensação nova que me deixou querendo mandar as consequências irem se foder, e correr de volta para que o escritório para uma segunda rodada.

Eu sentei na minha mesa, e olhei na sua direção.

Ele havia deixado à porta aberta, e eu o peguei olhando para mim.

* * *

**META: 895**

**N/T:** Sorry Bella... mas vou arrastar ele pra minha cama ... *bem que eu queria*


	23. Chapter 23

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

A noite começou exatamente como eu sonhei. No entanto, o desastre que ocorreu durante nosso jantar me surpreendeu.

-X-

"Edward!"

Eu estava olhando para o delicioso bife no meu prato quando meu nome foi chamado. Minha cabeça se levantou, e eu peguei o olhar questionador da Bella.

Olhei por cima do ombro, e única pessoa que eu esperava nunca ver de novo se aproximou.

Meu estômago se revirou, e meu maxilar ficou rígido, rangi os dentes, enquanto eu fervia.

"Olá, Tanya." A saudação foi destituída de qualquer emoção, e minhas características foram educadas no desinteresse educado.

Notei que sua atenção foi colada a minha linda e sedutora acompanhante. Eu segui o olhar dela e bebi da beleza de Bella. Um sentimento de certeza se estabeleceu no meu coração, como sempre acontece quando eu olho para ela.

Quando eu olhei para Tanya, eu não senti nada, mas pena de mim mesmo. Eu fui tão estúpido em comprar sua besteira quando estávamos namorando.

Quase noivos.

Eu sabia melhor das coisas agora, depois de meses de separação e busca da minha alma. No dia em que vi Bella, foi como se a neblina se dissipasse e eu pude finalmente respirar de novo e viver.

"Eu gostaria que conhecesse minha namorada, Isabella." Minha língua se torceu no nome dela com carinho.

"Bem, não é você bonita." Tanya respondeu, seu tom de voz uma oitava acima, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"Foi bom você ter parado pra cumprimentar, tenha uma boa noite."

Eu ri da despedida abrupta de Bella e fiquei grato por isso. Eu queria Tanya tão longe quanto possível de mim. Agora.

"Tenha uma boa noite."

"Espere, Edward. Eu estava esperando que talvez você estivesse interessado em se encontrar comigo para discutir algumas coisas? Ainda esta semana, talvez?"

Tanya passou a mão descaradamente pelo meu braço e se inclinou para mim, mostrando total desrespeito pela presença de Bella.

Eu empurrei, ela de cima de mim e disse que não. Eu não estava interessado em qualquer coisa que ela tinha a dizer, e seu toque fez minha pele se encolher.

Todas as fachadas de sutilezas desapareceram, e a verdadeira Tanya surgiu.

"Eu não acho que Gabriella se importaria se dois velhos amigos se _reconectassem."_ A insinuação foi bastante óbvio.

"_Isabella_ e eu vamos estar ocupados por tempo indeterminado. Você deveria ir."

Ela bufou e jogou o cabelo loiro-morango por cima do ombro. "Não pense que você é alguém especial." Ela se dirigiu para Bella. "Nós íamos nos casar! Ele vai acabar te traindo como ele fez comigo, e depois jogá-la fora._"_

Tanya canalizou sua paixão por teatro e chorou no local antes de fugir para fora do restaurante com pressa, como se o diabo tivesse beliscado seus calcanhares, correndo atrás dela levando-a para o inferno.

O som de vidro quebrado me tirou do meu choque.

O vidro da taça de vinho da Bella foi dizimado e sua mão sangrando.

Ela parecia branca como um fantasma.

* * *

**META: 930**

**N/T: Vai se foder, sim estou puta. Arg -.- **

**p.s escrevi a nota quando traduzi, mas não estou mais brava, comentem e no próximo vão entender bjos**


	24. Chapter 24

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sangue escorreu pelo comprimento do meu braço. Edward pulou e imediatamente bateu o guardanapo em toda a minha pele molhada, secando o rio vermelho que escoria sem parar antes de apertar o guardanapo firmemente contra o corte na minha mão.

"Você está bem?"

Olhei para baixo e vi os minúsculos fragmentos de cristal salpicado por cima da mesa e no chão, mas principalmente na minha sopa. Eu pesquei a sopa cautelosamente antes de despejar o conteúdo de volta na tigela.

"Sim. Se importa se eu pedir a conta?"

A comoção havia se espalhado por alguns clientes próximos que olhavam com ávido interesse no espetáculo com diversão leve e curiosidade.

Eu não me importava.

Eu estava furiosa e as alegações da vadia louca vomitando veneno se repetiam constantemente na minha mente.

O flerte óbvio Tanya foi indesejado por Edward, e eu sabia disso. Eu não estava com raiva dele. Talvez eu tivesse algumas perguntas, mas o copo de vinho quebrou porque o meu aperto se intensificou com a audácia de suas tentativas de arruinar a nossa noite como uma criança mimada com uma birra.

Muito desesperada?

Edward ainda estava ao meu lado e parecia muito preocupado.

"Claro."

Nós pagamos e saímos.

O ar fresco da cidade soprou no meu cabelo e eu tremi. Edward tirou o paletó e colocou sobre meus ombros. Sempre cavalheiro.

"Obrigado."

"Bella, você não pode acreditar no que ela disse," ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

"Eu sei." Na verdade, ele parecia surpreso com a minha resposta.

"Eu conheço você e não ela. Vou dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida e supor que ela é uma vadia louca."

Ele riu de alívio, e seus ombros relaxaram. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo com irritação.

"Mas não acho que você esteja fora do banho Maria, ainda."

Ele suspirou e me levou para casa.

* * *

**META:970**

**N/T: Juro que se a Bella tivesse feito um escândalo eu rodava a baiana aqui...**


	25. Chapter 25

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

O passeio de carro para a casa de Bella deveria ter sido gasto em mal-estar e tensão. No entanto, Bella disse que ia me dar uma chance de explicar a bagunça do restaurante, em seguida, colocou os dedos quentes no meu joelho e a energia entre nós queimou.

Nós mal conseguimos chegar no seu apartamento no terceiro andar, correndo pela porta sem cuidado e rindo, nós caímos no chão, embolados. Ela aproveitou e rolou em cima de mim. Seu vestido, pequeno deslizou obedientemente para os topos de suas coxas leitosas quando ela montou meus quadris.

Ela colocou todo seu peso sobre a minha rocha de granito, e antes que eu pudesse tomar posse da situação, e conversar primeiro, ela se tornou insaciável.

Como se ela tivesse algo a provar.

Menina boba, ela não sabia o que ela era para mim?

Eu disse isso a ela com beijos ternos e doces, mudando o clima. Sexo selvagem já aconteceu no meu escritório. Eu queria que Bella olhasse para trás e se lembrasse de nossa primeira vez em sua casa, fazendo amor. Porque o Deus eu estava apaixonado por ela, e eu queria que ela soubesse... e sentisse isso até seus ossos.

Foi uma loucura, rápida e fora de controle o quão rapidamente eu pulei essa borda, e temi sobre a espreita da minha vida inteira. Tanya não mentiu completamente. Houve um ponto em minha vida em que eu pensei que poderia ser ela, e então eu me engasguei. Eu não poderia pedir a ela, e naquele momento em que eu fiquei em um joelho, em vez de lutar contra ansiedade, eu me afoguei em pavor.

Tanya não era para ser minha esposa. Eu sabia disso quando eu olhei em seus olhos e em seguida, menti dizendo que meu sapato precisava ser amarrado. Mas ela não era estúpida.

Nós dois olhamos para baixo. Eu tinha usado sapatos sem cadarços naquele dia.

Tudo com Bella era diferente.

Obviamente nós não estávamos perto desse tipo de compromisso. Nós estávamos namorando secretamente, e nós ainda trabalhamos juntos depois de tudo. Ela era minha subordinada, e eu estou andando em uma linha muito fina. Eu tinha que jogar delicadamente para ambos sairmos ilesos disto.

Como um egoísta, eu queria que ela só para mim. Só para mim o tempo todo.

Enquanto isso, Bella tinha desafivelado meu cinto e minha calça até os tornozelos. Eu não tinha notado, perdido em perspectivas. Ela estava super ansiosa e puxou as boxers para baixo, quando a peça terminou de sair, meu pau saltou livre e muito ansioso.

Ela sorriu e voltou para seu lugar, aninhando sua bunda no meu pau até que ele estava entre as bochechas se esfregando contra seu buraco minúsculo, e enrugado.

Eu gemi e impulsionei, apreciando o aperto forte em meu pau, enquanto ela me apertava.

Ela inclinou-se suavemente, lentamente, e com propósito. Seus lábios abençoaram os meus, e o momento era tão evocativo que meu coração se encheu de amor avassalador. Eu embalei seu rosto com as mãos e deixei meus dedos se perderem e se enredarem em sua juba selvagem de cabelo lindo cor de chocolate escuro.

Ele caiu formando uma cortina de cabelo em volta dos meus ombros, quando eu deitei de costas no tapete acolchoado. Peguei notas líricas de doçura flutuando de suas mechas, onde meus olhos caíram e elas fizeram cócegas no meu nariz. Ela soltou um riso que agarrou meu coração, e eu escovei os tufos de cabelo para longe de seu rosto adorável.

Procurei sua língua, tomando o meu tempo com ela. Eu queria uma longa e estimulação para deixá-la selvagem.

Mas eu realmente não quero que isso aconteça no chão.

Me sentei, peguei ela e a levei para o seu quarto. A porta se abriu facilmente quando eu empurrei com o pé distraidamente. Nossas línguas não poderia ser interrompidas. Nem mesmo para respirar.

Enquanto eu bebia avidamente de seus lábios, o sabor inebriante do vinho, nós caímos sobre a cama a nossa frente, saltando ligeiramente. Batemos a cabeça, e a alegria infecciosa que parecia encontrar seu caminho em nossos corações, apesar das tentativas de Tanya para arruinar meu relacionamento, foi contagiante.

Juntando forças para me afastar, eu ri quando ela fez beicinho. Ela era bonita e certamente não gostaria de quando lhe negavam seus prazeres. Eu era impotente contra o lábio inferior gordinho que se projetava. Ele implorou para encontrar um lugar entre meus dentes.

Uma mordidinha foi tudo que eu me permiti antes que eu ajudá-la a sair do seu vestido, jogando ele descuidadamente no outro lado do quarto. Eu sabia que a dona atrevida não usava calcinha, desde o momento em que ela havia estacionado sua bunda no meu pau. Sua bunda lisa, amanteigada e suculenta esteve ali, testando, meu controle.

Eu posso ser seu chefe no escritório entre 9 da manhã e 5 da tarde, mas depois do expediente ela não era nada além, de alguém na mesma posição que eu, e se ela queria tomar conta da rodada por um momento, eu iria deixar.

* * *

**META:1005**

**N/T: Esses coelhinhos :3 ~vai Bella mostra quem manda 3 **


	26. Chapter 26

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Uau", eu exclamo entre suspiros e me atiro para o outro lado da cama enquanto eu tento recuperar o fôlego. Esse orgasmo foi tão extraordinário que deixou minha cabeça girando.

A experiência toda me fez vir três vezes, esta noite tive meu mundo virado de cabeça para baixo. Eu não sei como, ou quanto tempo tinha se passado. Nesses momentos de paixão, aquecida e alegre, eu senti uma mudança. Uma mudança na atmosfera que transformou nosso riso num grito de paixão. Eu nunca tinha chorado durante o sexo antes.

A ideia era boba. Era algo que só acontecia em romances bregas, mas aqui eu estava com a prova viva de que merdas como essa realmente acontecem no mundo real. Eu achava que sabia o que era amor antes desta noite, mas eu estava tão cega, e ignorante da verdade.

Edward me corrigiu de forma bastante eficiente e sem esforço. Com cada estocada profunda, ele derrubou as paredes que cercavam o meu coração e acariciou minha alma. Foi impressionante e esclarecedor.

Meu Deus, o sexo foi incrível. Além das palavras ou de compreensão, eu nunca seria capaz de descrever adequadamente o que havia acontecido entre esses lençóis. Meu cérebro ficou tonto, meu corpo cantarolou e fisicamente convulsionando em tremoresinhos instantâneos. Eu gozei muito forte e demoradamente, subi acima das nuvens e mergulhei no fundo no mar, flutuando sem peso entre as estrelas por trás de minhas pálpebras.

Eu me deleitei com a infinidade de prazeres puxando minhas cordas do coração, ciente de que minhas reflexões eram absurdas.

Meu parceiro de lazer me seguiu e me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo aquecido e me abraçou forte. Eu me aconcheguei profundamente no seu abraço, esquecendo completamente sobre sua ex, porque se ele sabia ou não, ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado... por mim.

Senti uma gota de suor escorrer para baixo da encosta do meu pescoço e sobre os meus seios até seu peito. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e suspirou satisfeito, sussurrando que nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes.

Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando, e virei minha cabeça para que os nossos lábios pudessem se fundir, nossas línguas se escovaram levemente uma contra a outra, se retorcendo e girando em sua própria dança.

Nós nos separamos quando o ar se tornou necessário, e meu último pensamento consciente da noite foi que eu poderia me acostumar com isso, cair no sono, embrulhada no homem que eu amo.

_Eu... amo... você..._

* * *

**META: 1042**

**_N/T: Poético o capítulo, até estranhei..._**

**_Uma coisa que algumas pessoas perguntaram, que eu também não prestei atenção direito, foi o fato que eles não usaram camisinha no escritório. A) Bella deve tomar anticoncepicional B)Eu leio está fic conforme vou traduzindo, acabei de fazer este, então assim como vocês, não tenho a mínima ideia do que vai acontecer... _**


	27. Chapter 27

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden __s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward me acordou às cinco da manhã com beijos ao longo do meu estômago. Seus dedos queimaram como brasa nos lados da minha cintura. Quando eu finalmente espreitei por trás de minhas pálpebras fechadas, ele disse que precisava voltar para casa para trocar de roupa para o trabalho.

Eu reclamei um pouco com a perda de calor quando ele deslizou para fora da cama. Ele não saiu de perto de mim até que eu estava saciada e quentinha. Eu me aconcheguei no edredom e gemi porque simplesmente não era o mesmo tipo de fogo penetrante e profundo de seu corpo me aquecendo, mantendo o frio da manhã na borda. Eu puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e me enrolei.

"Você já tem que ir embora?" Eu perguntei. Minha voz grossa de sono. Eu estava exausta, ele não tinha me deixado sozinha por muito tempo. Estávamos insaciáveis, e fizemos amor nas primeiras horas da madrugada. Eu temia a ideia de deixar esta cama com ele e ir para o trabalho e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque alguma coisa aconteceu e me mudou completamente.

Eu não conseguia o suficiente deste homem, e não conseguia imaginar as horas seguintes se poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo, e nos fazer perder um no outro.

"Você poderia vir tomar banho comigo."

Eu me animei com isso e pulei para fora da cama sem me atrever a perder a chance de estar inteiramente com ele por alguns míseros minutos extras de sono.

X-X-X

Ele jogou meu corpo contra a porta de vidro do meu chuveiro criando mais vapor do que a água aquecida por si só, trazendo um segundo orgasmo à luz. Ele tinha adorado meus mamilos sensíveis. Seus lábios em volta deles, chupando, e puxando, e beliscando-lhes até que chorei e gozei inesperadamente.

Nenhum homem jamais me fez gozar sem estimulação no clitóris ou penetração, mas eu estava começando a entender que não havia limites para o que Edward poderia fazer para o meu corpo com suas as mãos capazes, boca... bem tudo.

Uma vez que fomos finalmente capazes de nos afastar e tomar banho, saímos e nos reencontramos em minha pequena cozinha para fazer café e torradas.

Foi tudo muito doméstico, e a sensação de paz que encheu minha casa era algo novo. Nós conversamos brevemente sobre a cena no restaurante, e eu ouvi a história toda sobre Edward e Tanya.

Após sua tentativa fracassada de esconder a sua proposta de casamento, sua relação afundou rapidamente, terminando com uma facada rápida no coração quando Edward entrou na casa que compartilhava com ela e a encontrou na cama com outro homem.

Ele sabia que ela tinha ficado chateada com ele por causa da quase proposta, e imaginou que então ela decidiu traí-lo. Mais tarde, ele descobriu que o caso vinha acontecendo há meses.

Enquanto ouvia eu não notei qualquer amargura, ele estava narrando apenas á afinação dos fatos. Eu perguntei se ele ainda sentia dor pela traição, e ele respondeu: "Quando encontrei você tudo mudou."

E eu tive que concordar. Quando eu olhei no meu passado, as relações e as escolhas que costumavam causar uma pontada de dor já não detinham o mesmo tipo de reação. Era como se Edward Cullen fosse minha cura.

Se este era apenas o começo, eu não podia esperar para ver o que estava no nosso futuro.

Com um beijo de despedida que deixou meus lábios manchados de vermelho com paixão, eu fechei a porta atrás dele e me inclinei contra ele. Meu coração cantava.

As últimas 24 horas foram um sonho, e eu fechei meus olhos e o vi como meu marido e com um bebê um dia.

Isso realmente poderia terminar dessa forma? Eu só esperava que a bolha feliz em que eu estava atualmente não estourasse, me fazendo desabar para uma dura realidade.

Eu queria o meu, felizes para sempre com ele desesperadamente. Esse é o tipo de medo que eu guardo, mas eu não quero esconder dele.

* * *

**META: 1102**

** N/T: Ai Bellinha xonada 3 ~**

**Eu raramente respondo a reviews, por 3 motivos, a) falta de tempo b)não ter o que dizer c) a review vem sem logar... mas eu leio todas com carinho e dou risada de muitas, mas nessa fic... hoje de manhã eu gargalhei com a review da Clara no capítulo anterior "Bella FILOSOFANDO PÓS ORGASMO" **

**Mudando de assunto Segundo a autora, Tanya é passado, seus personagens são maduros o suficiente pra deixar isso pra lá, mas ainda temos o Carlisle que é tio do Edward e chefe de ambos -'**


	28. Chapter 28

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

Fora tudo negociatas como tinha sido usualmente pelos últimos três meses, e as coisas estavam bem tanto dentro quanto fora da Instituição.

Bella e eu tínhamos sido capazes de manter o nosso caso de amor em segredo no escritório. A única outra alma que sabia era a sua melhor amiga Alice. Meu tio Carlisle tinha estado ausente como nos últimos tempos, de modo que facilitou ainda mais as coisas. No entanto, hoje ele marcou uma reunião pela manhã logo cedo, todos os executivos eram para estarem presentes. Ele tinha algo importante pra anunciar.

Carlisle Cullen era um homem reservado que mantinha suas cartas próximas e tinha uma cara de poker que rivalizava com a dos profissionais em um torneio de apostas altas. Ele não transparecia nada, e ele sempre tinha um brilho conhecedor nos seus olhos.

Era irritante como a merda.

Eu sabia que um dia eu assumiria a empresa, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de saber quando isso ocorreria. Como CEO era ainda jovem, apto, e conduzia a sala da diretoria com punho de ferro.

Meu braço começou com aquela coceira como sempre fazia quando o estresse era muito forte. Algo sobre esse maldito brilho em seus reservados olhos me deixou nervoso. Normalmente, eu não me preocupava, porque eu não tinha nada pra esconder.

Mas esse não era o caso agora. Bella estava na foto, e eu já tinha chegado a conhecê-la em um nível mais profundo. Eu estava mais apaixonado por ela do que eu estive em nosso primeiro encontro, e o amor só crescia mais a cada dia. Ela era a luz brilhante no fim do meu túnel escuro.

Eu não queria relembrar as antigas memórias da exata traição que a minha ex tinha feito comigo na manhã seguinte após ter feito um perfeito e doce amor com a minha _Bonita,_ mas quando eu descobri que Tanya esteve trepando com um cara por meses antes da minha proposta, a luz dentro de mim morreu.

Por que diabos alguém trairia em um relacionamento? Eu nunca entendi isso vendo meus pais que estavam juntos desde a adolescência e terem permanecido nos momentos bons e maus e jamais se afastarem do seu compromisso.

Tanya foi um choque de realidade, e eu a odiava por estourar a minha bolha ignorante e destruir qualquer confiança que eu tinha nas mulheres.

Mas Bella era diferente, e eu não tinha medo. Nós estávamos juntos nisso desde o início.

Quando entrei na sala de conferência, encontrei Jasper, o chefe do nosso departamento de publicidade, peguei um assento ao lado dele. De jeito nenhum eu ficaria preso sentado ao lado de uma das muitas pumas que detinham altas posições na empresa. O assédio sexual era levado muito a sério, mas algumas gostavam de empurrar os limites.

Estremeci quando rápidos flashes de alguns encontros passados apareceram, eu preferia jogar cloro no meu cérebro e esquecer isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça e foquei no presente.

CEO Cullen gostava de chegar elegantemente atrasado para aumentar o suspense, prosperando com esse tipo de merda. Ele adentrou exatamente quinze minutos atrasado no meu relógio.

Jasper me deu vinte. Tínhamos apostado em quanto tempo ele nos faria esperar dessa vez, porque Carlisle nunca era consistente.

"Bom dia, vamos fazer isso rápido." Olhou para o vistoso relógio e ficou diante da sala como o poderoso chefe. "Como eu relatei no memorando que vocês receberam, eu tenho um comunicado. Grandes mudanças virão dentro das próximas semanas, porque eu estou me aposentando e entregando as rédeas ao presidente executivo, Edward Cullen."

Meu queixo caiu conforme um rugido de aplausos encheu a sala, me sufocando.

Foda-se.

Eu não estava pronto pra isso. Toda a minha vida estava prestes a ser dissecada pelo comitê do conselho. Tudo examinado pelo público e pela mídia. Eu estava na merda, se eu não esclarecesse as coisas com Carlisle antes que a notícia sobre Bella se espalhasse, e eu sabia que isso aconteceria, especialmente agora. Ele ficaria chateado que eu tinha quebrado os regulamentos, e ele a demitiria em um piscar de olhos.

Ele me chamou para ficar ao lado dele e fazer um pequeno discurso. No meu caminho até lá eu resolvi que sairia se ele ameaçasse demiti-la. Eu não ia permitir que ela perdesse o emprego por nossa causa, e eu só contava que ele não puxasse o meu blefe.

Eu trabalhei duro por este dia, mas minhas prioridades mudaram e eu teria outras oportunidades de emprego. Eu não precisava desse lugar, mas eu o queria.

* * *

**_META: 1041_**

**_N/T: _**_Doida pra ver esse esclarecimento, parece que a posição de conforto amorosa dos dois sofrerá alguns abalos hein! _

_Quem quer a conversa ai? Review é a solução_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/T2 ~** Gente agradeçam a Mili pq eu não ia conseguir fazer o capítulo até provavelmente sábado a noite... e ela me socorreu... com esse e bem, até o 41 :D _

_Então não precisaremos de nenhuma pausa. Bjos _

_Lary Reeden_


	29. Chapter 29

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

O encontro terminou em um fracasso, quando a sala de conferências se esvaziou, solicitei ao Carlisle para me poupar dez minutos de seu precioso tempo.

Ele checou seu Rolex e suspirou, "Filho, tudo bem, o que está te preocupando?"

"Você não acha que, talvez, seria melhor me deixar saber das suas intenções antes de atirá-las em mim durante uma reunião na frente de todos?" Eu estava frustrado com a falta de atenção. Eu merecia saber que a minha vida ia mudar drasticamente.

"Edward, quando você começou há cinco anos, eu lhe disse para estar pronto a qualquer momento. Eu tenho preparado você desde o início para assumir meu lugar. Você nasceu para este trabalho."

Eu joguei minhas mãos no ar e falei alto: "Isso mesmo, eu sou da família, _Tio._ Nenhum dos seus seguidores está pronto para saltar quando você disser salte. Eu teria apreciado um aviso prévio. "

Carlisle parecia irritado, mas suspirou e tomou um assento em uma das cadeiras vagas.

"O que mudou? Você costumava ser tão focado e em chamas pela empresa. As suas prioridades mudaram? Eu preciso de um CEO que coloque a empresa em primeiro lugar. Sempre".

Eu sabia que agora era a hora de dizer a ele antes de qualquer coisa ir além. "Eu conheci alguém."

"E?"

"E ela trabalha aqui."

Ele girou em sua cadeira, e seus cintilantes olhos assumiram um olhar mais sinistro. "Desculpe-me?"

Eu andava pelo chão e empurrei minhas mãos nos bolsos, as fechando em punho até que minhas mãos doeram com a pressão.

"Simplesmente aconteceu. Eu me apaixonei, isso aconteceu. Mas ela é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida e eu não vou desistir dela. Nem mesmo para ser o CEO. Eu sei que deveria ter dito algo mais cedo"

"Inferno com certeza você deveria ter me contado alguma coisa!" Ele voou para fora da cadeira, fazendo-a ricochetear na parede atrás dele. "Você deveria ter mantido seu pau em suas calças. Por que se esta _relação,_ "ele zombou," acabar e ela nos processar? Ou Deus não permita que você se case com essa mulher, e ela leve metade de tudo que você tem. Você fodidamente não pensou nisso? "

"Bella não é uma prostituta garimpeira de ouro como, Tanya, ou a sua ex, aliás!"

Ele fez uma parada em seu lugar. "Bella hein? Ela não seria aquela mulher que você ansiosamente contratou a cerca de seis meses atrás? Ao mesmo tempo, eu percebi que você esteve se afastado de suas funções?"

Ele estava cheio de sarcasmo e ele sabia exatamente quem era Bella. Foda-se.

"Meus deveres foram todos cumpridos e acima de qualquer reprovação. Qualquer mudança em mim foi para melhor. Bella me faz querer ser um homem melhor."

"Bem, eu suponho que eu deva te dar os parabéns."

Eu relaxei um pouco com isso. "Obrigado."

"Não me agradeça ainda, rapaz. Eu vou permitir dar a você o privilégio de dispensar a garota."

"Isso não vai acontecer, Carlisle."

"O inferno que não!" Ele rugiu. Eu não acredito que alguém já tenha dito não pra ele.

Isso era muito importante pra mim, porém, eu mantive minha posição.

"Bella é incrível em seu trabalho, seu currículo é impecável e ela é muito boa no que faz. Ela nos trouxe a conta Clayton e tudo por seu próprio mérito. Essa mesma conta, que mesmo eu não pude segurar, lembre-se. Ela não vai a lugar algum. "

Carlisle se aproximou de mim e me encarou: "Você está disposto deixar de ser o CEO por ela?"

Eu devolvi um tão bom quanto ele, e o encarei de volta. "Sim".

Ele riu e me deu um tapinha nas costas, "Você tem bolas, garoto. Vamos ver. Jantar amanhã à noite. Não se atrase."

Ele virou as costas e não me deu a chance de responder. Na porta, ele parou e olhou por cima do ombro, "Traga Bella."

* * *

**META: 1080**

**N/T: **_Doida por esse jantar! Review _

_Carlisle meio rabugento alguém mais ai percebeu isso?_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	30. Chapter 30

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**BPOV**

Eu me sentei na minha mesa e olhei para os arquivos de potenciais clientes que a empresa queria que eu captasse. Dado o meu sucesso com a obtenção de trazer a bordo um par de traseiros difíceis, como a conta Clayton, minha carga de trabalho tinha ficado um pouco mais pesada recentemente.

Edward fez questão de me lembrar que todo o sucesso que tive foi por causa dos meus próprios méritos, e não porque eu estava fodendo com o chefe. Eu nunca quis que ninguém acreditasse do contrário, então eu trabalhei pra caramba, e isso estava começando a dar frutos.

Suspirei porque o lugar parecia estar morto quando o meu amante estava fora do escritório. Haveria uma reunião do conselho no piso superior, e ele estava um pouco nervoso sobre o grande anúncio que seu tio pretendia fazer, e esta mesma sensação passou pra mim.

A mudança estava no ar, e eu só esperava que isso não fosse ruim para qualquer um de nós.

Estes últimos meses tinham sido incríveis. Nós trabalhamos e mantivemos as coisas em sua maioria em níveis profissionais com um ocasional e discreto, pega e flertes, porém com a frequência destes momentos eu já estava faminta dele.

Eu me perdi nas lembranças das escapadas sexuais da noite passada sentindo falta do objeto das minhas fantasias, as imagens me invadiram passando diante de mim, aparentemente tão distraído quanto eu. Algo estava obviamente na sua mente, mas ele fechou a porta dos sentidos mantendo isso do lado de fora.

Eu queria consolá-lo, mas sabia que não era capaz de ir atrás dele. Ele teria que vir até mim quando ele estivesse pronto.

Com uma sensação de que isso não seria bonito, meu estômago se agitou. Eu tentei me distrair com os arquivos na minha frente, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar.

Quando o telefone tocou eu pulei, a surpresa colorindo minhas características. Eu o agarrei imediatamente e respondi: "Isabella Swan, Relações Públicas Cullen, em que posso ajudá-lo hoje?"

"Venha aqui e me dê um boquete," A voz arrogante do outro lado da linha respondeu tão suave como manteiga.

Excitação fez cócegas nas minhas entranhas. "Imediatamente, Sr. Cullen."

* * *

**_META: 1125_**

**_N/t.:Hoje a nota esta assim:_**

_- "Leitora de fic, Relações Públicas do Cullen em que podemos ajudar, hoje?"_

_- 'Venha aqui me dê uma Review e o que mais desejar!'_

_OHHH já imaginou né, então tudo o que seu chefe mandar, mecham os dedinhos!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_p.s da Lary... no capítulo anterior eu coloquei uma meta errada de 135 reviews ao invés de 35 e ninguém nem pra me avisar que o número estava absurdo –' _


	31. Chapter 31

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**BPOV**

Nós nunca tínhamos feito isso antes

Depois de batizar a mesa de Edward pela primeira vez, nós nos abstivemos de copular contra a parte superior do tampo reluzente da laca ou de qualquer outra superfície da sala novamente. Nós nos mantivemos em cheque no escritório, porém em muitas das pausas para o almoço era possível de nos encontrarmos em algum lugar fora deste território e nos emaranharmos um nos braços do outro para uma rapidinha.

O hotel de aproximadamente dez minutos estava se tornando um local frequente para as nossas reuniões.

Éramos altamente profissionais, e sempre havia o fator de risco de sermos pegos no ato. Edward não tinha uma fechadura em sua porta, ele sempre tentou manter a política de portas abertas. Se ele era requisitado, você só precisava bater.

Bati a porta levemente, antes de admitir a mim mesma em seu escritório.

Ele estava tenso, com os ombros rígidos, cabeça jogada para trás contra o encosto de sua cadeira. Ele olhou pra cima quando eu entrei, e um sorriso cansado me cumprimentou.

"O que aconteceu na reunião, baby?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Agora não. Eu só quero esquecer isso por alguns momentos." Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Eu mordisquei o meu e caminhei. Ele virou a cadeira para o lado, e eu estava de frente pra ele. Eu levantei uma mão e ele a agarrou fechando com a sua. Os centavos coloridos deslizaram pelo cordão e por meus dedos, e outro suspiro se seguiu.

"Eu vou fazer que tudo melhore." Inclinei-me pra ele e beijei seus lábios suave e ternamente. Não foi um beijo realmente. Foi mais uma escovada através das planícies, com uma promessa sussurrante.

Com um trabalho rápido eu manobrei sua cadeira e afundei os joelhos, rastejando para debaixo de sua mesa e puxei a cadeira para perto de mim até que eu estava completamente escondida.

Abri o zíper, puxei e soltei. Seu pênis surgiu livre de suas calças e rugiu para a vida diante dos meus olhos. Estendi a mão para o seu saco. As bolas maleáveis rolaram em minhas mãos e Edward adorava essa atenção seus gemidos eram a indicação.

"Deus. Isto. Isto é o que eu precisava, baby. Dar ao meu pinto uma chupada." Ele não esperou por uma resposta ele mergulhou a mão no meu cabelo e o envolveu em seu punho e me puxou levemente até que meus lábios estavam no nível do seu pênis.

"Lambe ... por favor." Ele começou a exigir, mas fracassou em seu apelo.

Eu tinha a visão perfeita de seu rosto e vi como seus olhos se reverteram em sua cabeça. Eu lentamente avancei a minha língua para mais perto do seu pau e dei a ele uma passada superficial, provando do seu pau como um degustador de vinho faz ao beber em uma taça.

Salgado e outra coisa destacava-se no meu paladar, eu abri bem meus lábios antes de envolve-los sobre seu pênis avançando pra cima dele, tanto quanto minha garganta me deixou. Sua cintura se moveu pressionando a cerca de três quartos do caminho, e eu quase engasguei. Ele era fodidamente enorme também.

Para compensar, eu descansei minha mão na base de seu pênis e continuei a chupar e sorver, ao mesmo tempo trabalhando minha mão.

Em nenhum momento, Edward recorreu aos gemidos, mas segurou mais apertado o meu cabelo silenciosamente pedindo por mais, mais rápido, mais pesado, mais forte.

"Ohhh".

Eu vi seu rosto quando eu trouxe o prazer que ele precisava, e o orgulho cresceu através de mim. Senti orgulhosa - _poderosa_ - eu fui capaz de dar a ele isto e ele soltou o controle que ele usava como uma segunda pele.

Perdido pelo momento, nenhum de nós ouviu a batida na porta, mas certamente ouvimos a porta ser aberta.

Nossos olhos se conectaram, seu pau ainda lá no fundo da minha garganta, e todo o movimento parou.

* * *

**_META: 1260_**

**_N/t: Fazendo uso do texto da autora pq achei o máximo_**

**_Toc, toc ... Quem é?_**

**_Eu sabia que alguém ia chegar nesse momento e vc tbm? _**

**_Bjos_**

**_Mili YLJJ_**


	32. Chapter 32

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de__Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden__s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

_"_ Ei, cara, Carlisle me convocou para deixar esses arquivos. "

Jasper foi até a minha mesa e jogou o pacote para baixo com um flop de uma palmada. Bella balançou um pouco em desconforto porque alguém estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do seu esconderijo, no entanto ela não removeu os deliciosos lábios do meu pau e lentamente o esvaziava.

Na verdade, eu senti um beliscão consciente de seus dentes.

Ela não faria isso.

"Obrigado. Vou ligar pra você ainda esta semana. Nós vamos sair pra beber." Eu esperava cortar qualquer tipo de conversa fiada. Ele precisava sair ... agora.

Eu pensei que a língua de Bella era uma boa ideia para brincar com a cabeça do meu pau, eu me preparei. Merda, eu não sabia se eu podia fazer isso.

Eu não estava completamente certo de que podia manter uma conversa e manter a compostura quando ela estava ocupada indo para a glande do meu pau como se fosse o último pirulito do planeta.

"Espere aí, cowboy. Não tão rápido", Jasper falou lentamente, enquanto mastigava um palito de dentes. "Carlisle realmente despejou aquela lata de vermes em você sem te dizer nada sobre isso antes?"

Fechei os olhos. Ele provavelmente acharia que era porque eu estava tentando suprimir o estresse. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade, eu estava mordendo um gemido que quase deixei escapar.

Bella podia fazer coisas incríveis com a sua boca, pequena e quente.

Uma noite, ela tirou ultrapassando todos os obstáculos e me fez gozar por horas. Eu tinha secretamente me perguntado se ela era um mestre do vodu ou mestre em sexo tântrico ou algo assim, porque eu não tinha estado tão excitado por uma mulher desde que atingi a puberdade.

Bella tinha rido e este pequeno e bonito ruído tinha puxado as minhas cordas do meu coração. Aparentemente minhas reflexões não eram tão privadas como eu pensava. Eu tinha falado isso em voz alta.

Após a sua exploração do meu corpo por quase toda a noite, ela o tinha desvendado e se tornado uma especialista das zonas erógenas que Edward não parecia saber ser possível antes dela estar ali.

Minha mente nadou. Eu não conseguia pensar direito, porque a atrevida moça sob a mesa estava fazendo coisas pecaminosas e celestiais no meu pau neste momento.

Vai à merda, Whitlock!

Eu queria envolver minha mão em seu cabelo e puxá-la para cima, eu queria puni-la por ter sido tão descarada e recompensá-la por ser tão corajosa e Deus malditamente sexy pra caralho.

Bella me fez esquecer da minha educação e recorrer a primitiva fala, soltando palavrões a esquerda e a direita. Até onde dizia a seu respeito, eu não fui um cavalheiro.

"Jasper, agora não é o melhor momento"

"Então, isso foi um choque pra você. Wow, se meu tio me dissesse que eu seria o próximo CEO dentro de 2 meses, eu me bateria com a merda de um tijolo."

Meu prazer do período da tarde terminou abruptamente, eu ficaria dolorido por uma libertação que estava chegando ao seus limites. Fodido Whitlock tinha que vir e abrir a maldita boca.

Desta vez, eu fechei meus olhos para rolá-los. Eu estava seriamente iniciando qualquer cargo daqui em diante. Nenhuma política de portas abertas mais se isso significava um tão necessário e sozinho momento.

Eu sabia que era desnecessário por essa merda pra fora assim, mas eu não me importei. Eu estava no limite com o pulsante desejo e eu agarrei a borda da minha mesa em um aperto de ferro.

"Agora _realmente_ não é o momento, Jazz. Vamos falar sobre isso uma vez que a notícia for divulgada ok?" Eu atirei isso nele indicando que não havia um grande negócio, com a minha voz autoritária usada nos negócios.

Ele finalmente pareceu receber a dica, e recuou.

"Sim, com certeza homem. Deixe-me saber sobre sair para beber." Ele inclinou a cabeça e saiu da mesma forma que ele tinha entrado como uma raposa silenciosa e furtiva.

"Oh, meu Deus". Bella se remexeu por debaixo da mesa e sem pensar parou com sua bunda direto no meu pau, batendo nele. Eu estremeci. "Edward, o que aconteceu naquela reunião?"

* * *

**META: 1303**

**N/T: **_Aquele maldito momento em que tudo o que mais deseja é que o indivíduo absorva a dica! Quem tem filho ai? vai entender o fato do pequeno intruso que dorme ao lado e bate a porta e não entende a dica kkkkkkkkkk_

_Review_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_N/T2: Também lembrei da fic O Mulherengo, como algumas de vocês o/ _

_Se as metas baterem rápidamente dá pra postar mais uns 2, quem sabe 3 hoje heim... pq estou o dia todo em casa. _

_Lary Reeden_


	33. Chapter 33

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

Minha linda sedutora, com o cabelo caindo sobre os ombros em uma cascata de ondas deliciosas e lábios vermelhos brilhantes causada pela sucção do meu pau.

"Carlisle está se aposentando e quer me nomear CEO."

"Isso não deveria ser uma coisa boa?"

"Nossa empresa recebe muita atenção da mídia por causa da clientela que temos, e o fato de que a empresa é uma das maiores em ações no mercado. Minha vida vai ser analisada a partir de agora até o conselho concordar oficialmente com essa mudança e anunciar isso na festa da empresa onde isso será obrigatório de se anunciar. "

Bella levou um momento antes de assentir lentamente. "Ok, isso não é uma coisa ruim. Nós podemos passar por isso juntos."

Juntos.

Só assim, as minhas preocupações desapareceram. Nada mais importante do que esta mulher no meu colo. A mudança de CEO, Carlisle querendo que eu demita Bella, e o iminente jantar da próxima noite não importava.

Inclinei-me para frente e capturei os lábios dela com gosto do meu pau. Ela tinha o gosto de pré-gozo. Salgado e amargo, sua doce língua alimentada por minhas sementes.

"Eu tive que dizer ao meu tio sobre o nosso relacionamento. Ele não podia descobrir isso através da mídia com a sua perseguição ou escavação da minha vida."

"Você realmente acredita que vai ficar tão ruim assim?" Ela ponderou. "Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco? As pessoas realmente importam tanto com o CEO de uma empresa de relações públicas?"

Bati minha testa com a dela gentilmente. Dando um sorriso para a sua ingenuidade de quão grande negócio a minha família fazia parte.

"Eles fazem isso quando você é votado e ocupa a quinta posição das trinta e cinco empresas mais ricas apontadas na lista da _Forbes_. "

"Como?"

Ela é muito bonitinha. Eu beijei seu nariz.

"Vamos lá, seja sério comigo, Edward." Ela empurrou meu peito.

"Oh, baby, eu estou sendo tão sério quanto um ataque cardíaco." Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela e me recostei na cadeira, esquecendo que minhas calças estavam nos meus tornozelos.

"Como eu pude perder isto?"

"Porque você não é uma fofoqueira e não poderia se importar menos com os caras mais cobiçados pela Forbes. Você é brilhante, linda, incrível em seu trabalho ..."

"Eu não quero perder meu emprego. Ainda posso trabalhar aqui e ser profissional. Eu quero isso. Sou boa no que faço."

"Carlisle queria que eu despedisse você," eu provoquei, mas quando ela se esticou eu me arrependi. "Isso não vai acontecer. Eu disse isso a ele, eu coloquei o meu trabalho na linha por você, Babe. Você está presa aqui, mas ele quer que a gente se encontre em um jantar amanhã à noite."

"O que você quer dizer com seu trabalho, Edward. Não faça algo estúpido por mim, por favor. Este trabalho é algo que você nasceu pra fazer, certo."

Meus dedos passaram por seus os ombros tensos, e eu os massageei levemente, tentando retirar algum desconforto.

"Não se preocupe. Carlisle não vai puxar o meu blefe, é só um jantar. Basta tratá-lo como você faria se estivesse em uma reunião familiar com qualquer outro cara." Eu assegurei.

"E se ele o fizer?" Bella não ia deixar isso passar.

Nossos olhos se conectaram, eu levantei o doce anjo no meu colo, afastando sua calcinha, até que ela caiu no meu pau. Suas dobras cobriram-me no calor e eu perdi a minha respiração por um momento.

Eu me empurrei em suas profundezas e a deixei gritar. Sabendo que ela precisava disso tanto quanto eu. O nosso futuro estava mudando, mas nós estaríamos juntos.

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo."

* * *

**_META: 1340_**

**_N/t: _**_ah esses dois coelhos! Doida por esse jantar_

_Review meu povo olha a meta ..._

_Obrigada pra quem sempre o faz, mas é o nosso pagamento!_

_Bjos _

_Mili YLJJ_


	34. Chapter 34

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**BPOV**

Eu estava no meu closet e estava prestes a ligar desmarcando o jantar. Nada parecia apropriado para um jantar com o tio de Edward e CEO do meu trabalho. Eu era a própria Terra tremendo nervoso e assustada capaz de sacudir o mundo todo.

Meu telefone tocou. Era Edward perguntando se eu estaria pronta a tempo.

"Não. Eu não vou." Eu optei pela petulância. Ele não podia me obrigar. Bati o pé.

Ele sempre estava sendo capaz de ler a minha mente nestes dias. "Deixe-me adivinhar ... uma catástrofe comparável a uma fusão nuclear em seu guarda-roupa?"

"Não é só isso. Este encontro deve ser perfeito. Nosso trabalho depende disso, e nada parece dar certo!"

Ele riu profundamente, e ele passou através do telefone acariciando minha pele.

Eu tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, e fiquei na minha toalha, cabelo molhado, em busca de algo para me jogar tirando do fundo do meu armário. Eu realmente não recebi aviso suficiente.

Cullen não eram homens conscientes de que as mulheres precisavam de um tempo para se ter uma boa aparência? Isso não acontece apenas com um toque de sua própria mágica. Revirei os olhos por ninguém em particular.

Eu odiava essa sensação de ser apressada, que me atormentava. Eu sabia que não era sua culpa, no entanto, eu respirei me firmando porque eu não queria atacá-lo.

"Abra sua porta."

"O que você fez? Perguntei imediatamente e me tornando suspeita.

"Tic Tac, o tempo está passando."

"Ugh. Certo".

Corri para a porta e não me preocupei em olhar no olho mágico, esperando que ele estivesse bem ali.

Em vez disso, eu encontrei Alice.

"O que a Alice está fazendo aqui em frente da minha porta?" Eu questionei Edward, mas eu já estava arrastando-a pelo cotovelo.

"Por nada", foi sua única resposta antes dele desligar a ligação.

Eu avaliei minha espirituosa amiga com cautela quando vi a caixa gigante que ela carregava.

Ela sorriu com seu sorriso mais radiante. "O homem realmente ama você", afirmou conscientemente.

"Como assim?" Eu o provocava e fiz sinal para ela me seguir de volta para o meu quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro, eu ignorei meu armário e cai na minha cama. Precisando de um alívio, embora como mencionado por Edward o tempo estava passando.

Em apenas duas curtas horas, eu estaria me encontrando oficialmente com Carlisle.

Minha melhor amiga jogou a caixa na minha cama ao meu lado. "Por causa disso."

Eu curiosamente desembrulhei o laço azul brilhante assentado em cima da caixa e levantei a tampa.

Meu queixo caiu, e eu fiquei chocada com o que estava lá dentro. Alice estava impaciente para descobrir também, assim logo e tirei um vestido modelo para cocktail muito caro, sapatos e acessórios para fora.

O vestido era azul-escuro, sedosamente brilhante que movia-se livremente e brilhava sob a iluminação do meu quarto. Uma nota que estava sobre a roupa escorregou caindo no chão, e eu me curvei para pegá-la.

**_Este vestido não pode se comparar à sua beleza natural, mas eu soube uma vez que eu o vi, ele tinha que ser seu. Não tenha medo, meu amor. Com esse vestido você vai bater Carlisle pra fora de seus pés. Lembre-se, juntos somos fortes. Podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa. Eu estarei lá além disso segurando sua mão._**

**_-Edward_**

* * *

**_META: 1375_**

**_p.s a meta do anterior não bateu, e como eu tenho que ir trabalhar e também em consideração por quem comentou eu postei, mas a meta contém as 35 de sempre + 4 do capítulo anterior. A fic tem 53 favoritos, 47 seguidores e várias leitoras que comentam sem logar e que portanto não estão nesses números. É isso? Vocês desanimaram da história ou é só falta de tempo? :/_**

**_N.t: _**_Tic Tac o tempo esta correndo! _

_Ah mas esse homem é um lindo sonho fala sério!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	35. Chapter 35

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**BPOV**

Carlisle escolheu um luxuoso restaurante, com direito há uma mesa bem no centro e debaixo de um majestoso lustre, em cascata pendurado acima como uma grande luminosidade no local.

Eu estava rezando para que ele não fizesse um show hoje à noite. Eu não sabia o que esperar deste homem. Ele era tão bem guardado, e ainda tinha um charme muito carismático com ele que podia hipnotizar se você não fosse cuidadosa.

Eu sabia disso. Edward tinha estado ali perfurando meu cérebro o caminho todo até ali, o tempo todo, segurando a minha mão enquanto me preparava.

Eu alisei o vestido que ele tinha comprado pra mim e que se encaixou como uma luva. Ele brilhava na baixa iluminação que vinha acima de nós o que me fez sentir muito bonita, mas eu não sabia se a beleza seria suficiente neste caso.

Hoje à noite o meu namorado podia acabar se afastando do seu trabalho por mim, e eu não queria que isso jamais acontecesse. Eu nunca quis que Edward tivesse que escolher. Ele era tão gentil, amoroso e doce isso não era um merecimento para nós dois.

Meu plano para essa noite era convencer o Sr. Carlisle Cullen desse fato.

Edward me acompanhou até a mesa. Sua mão me guiou com uma leve pressão sobre as minhas costas, assegurando-me de sua presença.

Quando nos aproximamos da mesa, Carlisle olhou por cima de seu menu e sorriu aquele sorriso encantador, mas eu detectei um suspeito detalhe em seu olhar. Ele se levantou e acenou para que nós tomássemos nossos lugares.

"Eu tenho uma garrafa do melhor champanhe a caminho. Tome um assento, e poderemos nos conhecer um pouco melhor."

Vinho e champanhe foi servido, os pedidos tomados, e a conversa fiada foi abundante e suficiente mas não o bastante para tomar a noite toda. Era muito evidente o quanto os Cullen cuidavam uns dos outros e tinham uma ligação especial.

"Isabella"

"Só Bella, por favor." Eu intercedi.

Seu sorriso se alargou, "Tudo bem, Bella, o que trouxe você para a nossa empresa?"

Eu esperava essa pergunta e vim preparada. Eu o deslumbrei com uma breve história da minha carreira universitária e com meu emprego anterior, disse-lhe que as relações públicas era o meu foco principal.

"Eu quero ser levada a sério, e que melhor lugar para se trabalhar do que no melhor?"

O atual CEO tomou um gole de sua taça de vinho antes dele ir para me matar. "Então, sabendo que o mais cobiçado solteiro, o mais rico deste lado do litoral não foi uma tentação pra você de alguma forma?" ele perguntou secamente. Como se isso fosse o motivo mais óbvio para se aplicar a mim.

Edward estava prestes a falar, mas eu coloquei uma mão firme em seu braço e respondi por mim.

"Absolutamente não. Eu não tenho certeza se isso foi um problema no passado, mas não é pra mim. Eu não fazia ideia de quem Edward era antes de eu vir trabalhar aqui e começar a sair com ele."

"Eu acho dolorosamente difícil de acreditar nisso vindo de alguém tão dedicado em seu campo."

Eu dei-lhe o meu sorriso mais brilhante. "Bem, então é uma coisa boa que suas crenças não foram questionadas durante o processo de entrevista. Meu currículo é impecável, Edward pode dizer. Eu sou muito boa no meu trabalho, Sr. Cullen. Quem eu estou namorando não afeta o meu desempenho. Se você analisar o meu registro de desempenho, eu _acredito que_ você ficará satisfeito com os resultados."

Eu olhei para o meu chefe, enquanto a mandíbula do meu namorado caiu. Talvez tivesse sido muito, mas eu me recusei a recuar e permitir que este homem questionasse minhas intenções com seu sobrinho.

"Eu olhei seu arquivo, Senhorita Swan. Eu não estava desapontado, mas você está errada. Sua ligação ao lado do meu sobrinho e o próximo CEO é criticamente determinante e importante pra mim. Se eu achar que essa relação irá impedir ou prejudicar ele ou a empresa de qualquer forma eu vou tomar as medidas legais completas. "

Edward falou desta vez, "Tio, seja razoável. Minha vida pessoal não vai afetar a empresa. Bella não é vingativa, eu a amo muito. Sentado aqui ouvindo você tentar minar nosso relacionamento não será algo tolerado. Eu não concordei com este jantar para que pudéssemos ser repreendidos. Você vai tratar Bella com o respeito que ela merece, ou vamos deixa-lo. "

Seu tom de voz era cortado e seu corpo tremia um pouco. Coloquei minha mão em seu braço e corri os dedos suavemente ao longo do comprimento para trazer-lhe alguma paz.

"Vamos, Edward. Eu respeito Bella. Preciso ter certeza de suas intenções." Ele virou-se de Edward para mim. "Diga-me, onde você se vê a daqui cinco, dez anos qual a trajetória?"

"Eu gostaria de estar em uma posição mais elevada na empresa e me casar até esse ponto."

Edward manobrou o braço e segurou a minha mão, apertando meus dedos com amor e apoio.

"Ah ha! Casamento é uma coisa tão bonita, especialmente na América, onde uma mulher pode levar do seu marido a metade de sua riqueza em um piscar de olhos, se o casamento entrar em falência. Divórcio é uma ocorrência comum. Você estaria disposta a assinar um acordo pré-nupcial dizendo que você não ganha nada, se você sair? "

"Isso seria uma discussão entre Edward e eu, não?"

Ele considerou a nossa frente unida por alguns momentos antes dele cavar algo em sua pasta situada no assento ao lado dele. Ele tirou um arquivo e o jogou em minha direção.

"Vamos direto ao assunto que é a razão para este jantar, certo? Esse arquivo contém um contrato juridicamente vinculativo. Aproveite o resto da semana para analisar ele e _chegarem a uma decisão em conjunto._ Deixe-me saber o que você decidirem. "

Sem preâmbulos, Carlisle levantou-se de sua cadeira e jogou algumas notas de cem dólares sobre a mesa antes se desculpando e nos deixando para a noite.

Eu nervosamente peguei o arquivo e olhei preocupada para o meu amor.

* * *

META: **1435**

Hey suas lindas, vocês reapareceram, todo mundo com falta de tempo né, acho que escolhi uma época errada pra postar, mas já que começamos vamos até o fim :3

_Lary Reeden_

**_N/t: _**_eu ouço pensamentos de morte para o Tio Patinhas, ops vulgo Carlisle kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Eu sei, eu sei, nós sabemos do futuro promissor deste lindo casal, mas convenhamos só nós sabemos disso!_

_Deixe uma review amando ou odiando, conte o que faria se estivesse nesta situação!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	36. Chapter 36

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

Eu estava envergonhado pelo comportamento do meu tio. Ele deveria ser um homem inteligente, mas ele estava obviamente amargo e ainda guardava rancor contra qualquer mulher, por cauda do que minha tia Esme tinha feito com ele.

Ficamos todos admirados e atingidos com a atitude de merda que ela deixou no seu rastro depois que ela pediu o divórcio e deixou Carlisle por seu instrutor de tênis. Agora, não importa o quão boa fosse sua intenção, toda mulher era comparada a ela.

Esme era uma mulher de society e doce que parecia geralmente amar e cuidar de Carlisle ... em primeiro lugar. Seu dinheiro era algo que nem sequer apitava no seu radar, ou então foi o que ela nos fez acreditar.

As ações dele eram desprezíveis, mas eu entendi por que ele estava atacando, e então eu expliquei isso para Bella que prontamente revirou os olhos.

Ela estava com medo de ler o arquivo, então eu o arranquei de sua pequena mão e o deslizei para cima começando a dissecá-lo.

Eu amava o meu tio, mas ele estava patinando em gelo muito fino. Testando os nervos de um homem, jogando um acordo pré-nupcial na minha cara antes que eu tivesse a chance de propor! Ela nem tinha pedido por isso e agora nós fomos colocados para ir por esse caminho, ou ele iria escolher um outro para sucedê-lo e me rebaixar a gerente de um humilde escritório.

"Querido, eu acho que ele esta falando sério." Ela apertou seu lábio inferior com os dentes em preocupação.

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça para nada em especial, apenas completamente perplexo com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Eu encontrei o amor, e porque sua esposa acabou por ser uma prostituta garimpeira, o resto do mundo tinha que sofrer.

"Eu vou corrigir isso, amor. Não se preocupe." A puxei para mais perto e beijei sua testa. Um plano de ação começou a formular em minha mente, e incluía um soco de mudança no rosto de Carlisle. "Eu não vou o deixar forçar a minha mão nesta questão. Isso é entre nós. Não ele, ele ultrapassou seus limites."

"Talvez ele esteja atravessando a crise da meia-idade?" Minha doce Bella murmurou, e eu ri, determinado a não deixar isso arruinar a nossa noite.

* * *

**META: 1465**

**N/T: **_Teremos um confronto a frente..._

_Quem arrisca um palpite?_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	37. Chapter 37

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

Eu deixei Bella em sua casa, a acompanhei até a porta, e lhe dei um beijo de boa noite.

"Prometa me ligar e me contar como foi", ela questionou, e eu a puxei para um abraço.

"Eu vou. Durma um pouco e tente não se preocupar."

Minha Bonita inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me deu aquele olhar que dizia que eu estava louco. "Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, baby."

"Eu sei ... só tente."

Nós nos demos outro adeus, e quando eu ouvi as fechaduras se envolvendo, sabendo que ela estava segura para a noite, voltei para o meu carro e fui direto para a casa do meu tio.

Bati na porta de sua grande casa, aquela que uma vez que ele compartilhou com Esme, isso me deixou triste como homem. Ele costumava ser tão de bem com a vida e despreocupado. Seguro e feliz em seu casamento, mas a traição da minha tia realmente o bateu pra fora do seu jogo, e agora ele estava tentando sabotar a minha própria relação em nome da "proteção".

Ninguém atendeu a porta, eu verifique para me certificar que sua Benz estava na garagem. Estava. Ele estava em casa, e eu não ia sair sem conversar dando algum sentido nisso com ele.

"Carlisle!" Eu gritei e, em seguida, bati forte na porta. "Abra! Temos que conversar."

Meu punho bateu incessantemente até que eu fui abordado com uma sombria figura através da vidraça da janela fosca.

Quando a porta se abriu e a luz foi derramada sobre a forma na entrada escura destacando-se um Carlisle muito intoxicado.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

Suspirei e me preparei para o que estava por vir.

* * *

**META: 1500**

**p.s Estou postando antes de bater a meta do 36 pq tenho que dormir e está próxima... o 38 só vem quando chegar na meta atual. bjos... **

**N/T: **_E pra quem quer saber o que aguarda no próximo capítulo, review é a solução_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	38. Chapter 38

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

"Ooo quevocê quer?" Carlisle tropeçou um pouco conforme ele se afastava para me deixar entrar.

Avistei um copo meio vazio de uísque de cor âmbar, e um forte cheiro de álcool queimado meu nariz.

Uma conversar para trazer ele a razão esta noite seria infrutífero, mas ele não estava bêbado, então eu sabia que algo o estava incomodando, e eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho neste estado.

Não importa o que ele ainda era o meu tio, e que tinha estado sempre por perto. Ele era mais um pai pra mim do que o meu próprio porque nos entendíamos melhor um ao outro, e era mais fácil falar com ele do que com Sr. Edward sem julgamento.

Essa era a jogada em tudo isso. Nunca antes Carlisle havia me julgado por minhas escolhas e decisões, e nunca tentou empurrar suas próprias opiniões por minha garganta e fazer o jogo do tirano.

Nós caminhamos para a ampla cozinha, para ele completar seu copo com mais uísque, ele me ofereceu um.

"Claro."

Eu não podia dizer em que tipo de humor ele estava, mas algo me dizia que esta noite realmente tinha mexido com a cabeça dele.

Ele me entregou o meu copo e me levou para a sala de estar onde ele tinha um game aberto na grande tela, sem som.

"A TV estava muito alta para não ouvir a minha batida?" Eu questionei sem malícia.

"Não ... Eu estava sentado aqui pensando sobre a bagunça da minha vida"

Eu bebi do meu copo, e me joguei pra trás no sofá de couro cinza, reclinando no assento, ficando confortável.

Carlisle não queria sentar, no entanto. Em vez disso, ele se manteve-se inspecionando sua lareira e os muitos quadros que enfeitavam a parede.

Segui seu olhar e vi que o maior quadro o tinha em um transe tempestuoso.

Era a foto do casamento dele e Esme.

* * *

**META: 1542**

**GENTE nós ultrapassamos as reviews da original que já é finalizada e tem 1429. haha obrigado 33 **

**Vocês são as melhores. **

**_N/T: _**_Eu estou com dó do Carlisle, tadinho! Ele esta amargurado com a vida, não consigo não ter pena __L_

_Quer saber da conversa? Review é a solução_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ _


	39. Chapter 39

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de__Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden__s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

Eu silenciosamente amaldiçoei a minha ex-tia pela porcaria que ela deixou.

Esme parecia uma oração que foi atendida vinda lá de cima. Eles se conheceram em um evento de caridade e imediatamente se deram bem. Desde o início Carlisle esteve sobre a lua por ela.

Isso me lembrava muito do meu próprio romance, mas Bella não era Esme e não era certo ou justo transferir as transgressões de outra pra ela.

Eles foram casados por dez longos anos antes dela o deixar por Alec.

"Você já ouviu falar dela desde o divórcio ter sido finalizado?"

Assustado, Carlisle saltou ligeiramente. "Não nos últimos dezoito felizes meses."

"Sem humor sarcástico, tio."

"Oh, perdoe-me, isso é certo ..." Sua pronúncia era nitidamente súbito e nenhum tom de calúnia podia ser detectado. Se você não prestasse atenção em seus olhos vidrados, você podia confundi-los com sobriedade. "Você é um guru em relacionamentos agora não é? Qual sábia sabedoria gostaria de polvilhar sobre mim hoje?"

"Nem todo relacionamento dura, mas isso não significa que você precisa derrubar o mundo inteiro por causa do seu afogamento."

"Eu presumi que você não assinaria o acordo pré-nupcial que eu fiz Marcus elaborar".

Eu zombei: "Você realmente está fodidamente louco se você sinceramente considerou que eu o assinaria."

Carlisle tinha um olhar saudoso, observando as características da sua noiva antes de arrancar o quadro e o atirar para o outro lado da sala. Ele caiu no chão de madeira e quebrou.

"Não sei por que eu mantive isso durante todo este tempo", ele refletiu amargamente.

"Você quer falar sobre isso? Você nunca abriu o jogo sobre o que realmente aconteceu entre você e Esme. Ela não traiu você não é?"

Ele tomou um assento de frente pra mim e bebeu de seu copo. "Ela jurou que nunca o fez, mas como eu posso acreditar nisso."

"Porque você esteve casado com ela por uma década. Ela não te contou do por que ela estava saindo com Alec?" Eu nunca tinha ouvido a história toda.

"Eu fui os sacos de dinheiro para o seu estilo de vida. Ela me viu no baile de gala de caridade e afundou suas garras em mim. Foi uma encenação ... tudo uma encenação. Ela nunca me amou. EU DEI DE TUDO A ELA!" Ele gritou e eu me preocupei com sua pressão arterial. "Eu era algo para se manter ao redor até algo melhor aparecer. A cadela levou tudo de mim."

"Você ainda tem sua casa, seu carro, os negócios e outros ativos. O que ela realmente levou que não era devido pra ela carregar com o fim do seu casamento?"

"Meu coração! A cadela sem coração arrancou o meu coração! Isso veio do nada. Ela só me disse que estava indo embora. Perguntei a ela o porquê, e ela me deu um sorriso triste e lamentável apenas dizendo que só pelo fato de eu ter que questionar isso já era motivo suficiente."

"Ela não foi uma cadela. Isso não é motivo suficiente para se degradar as mulheres. Você me disse que eu estava mudado na sala da diretoria, mas é você quem mudou. Você se tornou este homem, raivoso e amargo que está tentando arruinar a minha vida. Costumávamos ser tão próximos, e agora mal nos falamos. "

"Eu estou tentando salvá-lo, filho. Bella ... ela me lembra muito de Esme, até os mesmos belos e ricos destaques das nuances vermelhas de seu cabelo escuro e pele pálida luminosa. Eu o vi com Tanya. Você permitiu que aquela mulher te sugasse por dentro e depois te vomitasse. Agora eu estou lutando porque a empresa está envolvida. "

"Isto não é sobre Cullen PR e você sabe disso. É sobre você ser miserável. Bem Bella me faz feliz, e se você continuar a forçar nesta questão, eu vou deixar a empresa."

"Então você esta me ameaçando."

"Não é uma ameaça. É um aviso do que está por vir, se você manter essa merda. Meu Deus, do jeito que você atacou Bella esta noite foi algo terrível."

"Ela assegurou a si própria."

"Isso é porque ela é uma mulher forte, que eu amo. Eu a amo Carlisle e sim, eu quero me casar com ela, mas você não pode entrar nisto com suas demandas. Isto é minha escolha. Eu jamais faria a mulher que eu amo assinar um acordo pré-nupcial. Isso é como afirmar o divórcio. "

"A maioria dos casamentos terminam em divórcio de qualquer maneira."

"O casamento é o que você faz dele. Você realmente tentou ver o lado de Esme racionalmente? Você lutou por ela? Não, você imediatamente resolveu seu divórcio fora do tribunal _oferecendo _a ela metade de tudo."

"Ela teria derrubado a droga da empresa usando o circo da mídia."

"Não, ela não teria. Acho que é hora de você conversar com ela. Conseguir encerrar isso e mais nada."

Uma risada sarcástica foi emitida e eu quis bater nele.

"Eu não quero ter que escolher entre você ou Bella, mas eu vou. Eu amo a empresa, e eu acho que vou fazer o maldito trabalho para mantê-la no topo de sua categoria, mas eu posso ir embora."

"Você não seria o primeiro a sair."

"Fale com ela, Carlisle." Eu soltei.

Ele me ignorou e tirou o mudo da televisão. O resto da noite foi passada em camaradagem. Não houve mais menções de assuntos de mulheres ou da empresa. Nós fomos apenas o tio Carlisle e o Edward.

* * *

**META: 1577**

_**N/T: **__E então o que acham:_

_1º Ele deve conversar com Esme?minha resposta, sim tem coisa ai_

_2º Ele deve deixar o Edward sair?o Pfv né!_

_Dê sua opinião_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	40. Chapter 40

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de__Stephenie Meyer._A mim _Lary Reeden__s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

Meu alarme do telefone celular soou no fundo do meu atual sonho me acordando a tempo de me preparar para o escritório. Eu tinha adormecido no grande sofá, e vi que Carlisle estava ausente.

Ele deve ter ido para a cama. Eu me levantei de má vontade e passei a mão preguiçosamente através dos meus olhos cansados. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios quando eu me estiquei e me inclinei pra trás, estourando as articulações das minhas costas.

Apesar de quão confortável o sofá era, ele ainda não era o melhor lugar para se dormir, e meu corpo gritou enquanto eu estava me alongando, eu me arrastei até a cozinha para o café. Parei quando vi os restos de um Carlisle bêbado de ontem à noite no corredor.

O quadro com a imagem mutilada e quebrada, assim como o seu casamento, neste momento, eu senti um desejo de arrumar e mostrar pra ele que a vida era o que você fazia dela.

Eu encontrei a vassoura e varri os destroços de vidro pegando o quadro, e o jogando no lixo. Voltando encontrei a imagem de Carlisle vestido, de pé, com um lânguido desejo em seus olhos enquanto ele segurava a foto do seu casamento em um aperto forte.

Ele me viu e me deu um sorriso triste.

"Você vai estar no escritório mais tarde?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, mas eu tenho uma consulta agendada, então não ficarei até mais tarde nesta manhã."

Eu não empurrei para mais detalhes, apenas balancei a cabeça e voltei para a cozinha.

"Vou preparar o café da manhã, você tem alguns minutos para comer."

Ele concordou e me seguiu. Era óbvio que algo estava em sua mente e ele queria me dizer alguma coisa sobre a noite passada, mas ele não deixou isso sair. Sua indecisão não era típica de um CEO controlador e habitualmente decisivo que sabia o que queria e o que fazer para conseguir com facilidade.

Eu coloquei um pouco de pão na torradeira e peguei os ovos na geladeira, os quebrando em uma frigideira.

"Sobre a noite passada" eu comecei.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Por tudo. Você está certo ... Eu estive fora dos limites. Eu nunca deveria ter empurrado as minhas opiniões e medos em você como eu estive fazendo."

"Não, você não deveria ter feito."

"Eu tenho problemas e eu vou trabalhar neles. Vou ver um terapeuta, esta manhã. Finalmente procurar ajuda e talvez achar alguns pontos do por que meu casamento fracassou. Eu não estou pronto para falar com Esme ainda, ou se eu um dia poderei, mas eu não posso deixar isso governar a minha vida."

Ele parecia envergonhado por admitir que ele tinha um problema, mas eu estava orgulhoso dele não deixar isso o impedir de procurar ajuda extra que ele tanto precisava. "Eu acho uma ótima ideia."

"Apesar do que eu disse, eu gosto de Bella. Acho que ela vai ser boa pra você. Ela não me deixou empurrar ao seu redor, e se você estiver caminhando para ser o CEO, então você vai precisar de alguém forte e inteligente de pé ao seu lado. "

Girei sobre os calcanhares e um sorriso iluminou minhas características. "Você está me dando permissão para continuar a ver Bella e ser o presidente?"

"Sim. Eu te peço que mantenha isso só entre nós até que façamos o anúncio da empresa na gala que estamos realizando em honra para sua promoção."

Eu prontamente concordei e fui até meu tio e me apoiei com um abraço de urso. "Obrigado. Isso significa o mundo pra mim. Eu não vou deixar você decepcionado, Carlisle. Eu prometo."

Ele bateu em minhas costas e se afastou, "Você nunca me decepcionou. Eu não espero que você faça isso agora."

* * *

_**META: 1623**_

_**N/T: **__Parece que eles conseguiram um bom entendimento, O que vocês acham que ainda esta por vir?_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	41. Chapter 41

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**BPOV**

Parei para uma dose de café extra muito necessária depois de ficar acordada a noite toda à espera de uma ligação de boa noite ou uma mensagem de texto que nunca chegou. Estava apenas alguns minutos do escritório, mas a fila estava um pesadelo para se batalhar.

Saindo triunfante, eu saí com meu prazeroso e pecaminoso extra. Eu apitei o meu carro para desbloquear e tropecei no meio-fio, mas não derramei uma gota.

Eu engoli ruidosamente feliz com o meu frappé de caramelo e me perguntei como as coisas tinham ocorrido. Eu só podia supor que Edward tinha ido até seu tio para conversar com ele, mas sem nenhuma ligação telefônicas que me indicasse que tudo tinha acabado bem, ou se coisas terrivelmente ruins tinham acontecido?

Apalpando a minha bolsa eu cavei ao redor procurando o meu telefone para ligar para ele. Eu não era o tipo de mulher que não sabia esperar por ele ... eu só sentia falta dele e queria ouvir sua voz.

Entrei no meu carro quando ele atendeu. "Bom dia, Baby".

"Bom dia. Você esta a caminho? Não é a mesma coisa quando eu olho pela minha porta e vejo que você não está lá." Ouvindo o seu beicinho, isto fez aparecer um pequeno sorriso nos meus lábios, mas eu não fui capaz de discernir como as coisas tinham ido ontem à noite.

"Sim, eu só parei para tomar um café."

"Você pe..."

"Sim, eu te peguei um. Vou estar em seu escritório em aproximadamente quinze minutos."

"Eu gostei do som disso." Sua voz caiu um pouco, e isso fez meus dedos enrolarem.

Ontem à noite tinha sido uma longa noite sem ele ao meu lado. Mantivemos nossas próprias casas, mas não era, muitas vezes, quando passávamos a noite separados. O tempo foi dividido entre nossos lugares igualmente, embora às vezes isso dependesse de qual estava mais próximo.

Aconteceu de um momento ou dois de nós nos atacarmos antes porque esperar não era possível.

Meus olhos estavam vidrados, eu estava em uma alta luxúria e tive de sacudir a mim mesma.

"Você se comporte. Nós não podemos ter uma repetição do que aconteceu da última vez que tentamos ser ousados no seu escritório."

"O que quer dizer com _tentarmos_? Baby, nós conseguimos. "

Ele me pegou. Eu tinha escalado diretamente para o seu colo e saltei o abandonando momentos depois que o Sr. Whitlock nos deixou "Isso não pode acontecer novamente."

"Tudo bem, eu posso pelo menos te beijar na privacidade de meu próprio escritório?"

"Eu não sou contra essa ideia," eu respondi timidamente. "Vejo você em alguns minutos."

* * *

**_META: 1658_**

**_N/T: _**_Tarados esses dois e suas densas mentes na luxúria, agente nem gosta mesmo lol_

_E aquele beijo promissor no escritório quem quer? Review é a solução baby_

_Bjos_

_p.s postando de novo sem bater a meta, mas como já fiz anteriormente na meta de agora tem as 35 habituais + as que faltaram da meta anterior, até amanhã... temos mais 10 pela frente..._

_Mili YLJJ_


	42. Chapter 42

_Esta fanfic pertence a GossipLips e os personagens são deStephenie Meyer.A mim Lary Reedensó cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward estava jogando uma bola de borracha para o ar quando entrei em seu escritório com uma xícara de café quente esperando por ele ao meu alcance. A porta estava aberta, então eu fechei, ela suavemente quando passei.

Mas isso chamou sua atenção. A bola pousou graciosamente na palma de sua mão, e ele a colocou de volta na gaveta de sua mesa antes de se levantar de sua cadeira, dar alguns passos, e se inclinar para escovar os lábios suavemente contra os meus. Uma, duas, três vezes antes dele se afastar e pegar o café da minha mão para colocar em sua mesa.

Eu segui, ele sentando sob sua mesa, mas meu homem tinha outra ideia, e eu deveria ter adivinhado que ele iria me puxar.

Ele não me deu tempo para sentar. Ele estendeu a mão para mim aninhando a outra atrás da minha cabeça. Seus dedos mergulharam nas profundezas do meu cabelo e ele pegou um punhado cheio com o toque de um amante cuidado e usou o braço esquerdo para enrolar em volta da minha cintura e nos unir.

Apenas a sensação de ser envolvida contra ele me fez perdoar qualquer decepção por ele não ligar, afinal esta foi uma ótima maneira de começar o meu dia. Melhor do que qualquer telefonema miserável.

"Acho que as coisas foram bem na noite passada?" Era difícil afastar meus lábios dos dele, mas eu queria perguntar-lhe sobre Carlisle.

Suas mãos não me soltaram, e eu estava contente de ficar em seus braços por mais alguns momentos.

"Você tem um gosto delicioso, como caramelo e doce Bella."

Ele ia me fazer esperar enquanto recheava meu pescoço de beijos.

"Edward, você prometeu. Nós não podemos fazer isso de novo. Jasper quase nos pegou no outro dia." Eu não lutei contra ele, na verdade eu o agarrei com mais força.

"Você disse que eu poderia beijá-la." Ele conseguiu dizer entre pequenos beliscões na minha pele. Ele me mordia um pouco, suavemente e de vez em quando e isso criou uma sinfonia de sentimentos que eu sabia que não poderia atuar.

"Sim, beijo. Não fazer amor comigo com a sua boca." Isso saiu mais ofegante do que eu queria.

Ele parou e descansou a cabeça no cantinho no meu ombro e pescoço. Ele suspirou e moveu as mãos até que ele me segurou em um abraço.

"Eu realmente senti falta de dormir ao seu lado na noite passada. O sofá de Carlisle não é nada comparado a uma cama com você nela." Ele levantou a cabeça e se afastou.

Ele pegou o café esquecido diante de si e bebeu com cautela, seus olhos se fechando em euforia. "Obrigado, querida", disse ele enquanto apontava para a bebida.

"Então, Carlisle..." Eu cutuquei.

"Ele disse que nós podemos estar juntos e eu ainda posso ser o CEO. Ele está passando por algumas coisas sobre a sua ex e sabe que ele precisa de ajuda. Ele não vai ficar no nosso caminho mais. Ele apenas pede para nós mantermos tudo tranquilo até que tudo seja oficial".

"Quando será isso?"

Ele tomou outro gole do seu copo e piscou alargando seu sorriso que ainda me faz corar. "Você será minha acompanhante para o baile de gala empresa? O anúncio oficial para toda a empresa será feito em seguida, e nós podemos ser tão abertos quanto queremos depois disso."

Seu sorriso contagiante me fez feliz, e eu ri de alegria em não ter que manter o segredo do nosso relacionamento por muito mais tempo. "Dentro dos limites, é claro," eu provoquei.

"É claro." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas maliciosamente, e eu tinha a sensação de que ele só iria se tornar mais ousado, quando tudo viesse a tona.

* * *

N/T: Hey voltei pra traduzir esse e o próximo :P

Edward repito, você precisa de uma secretária. OLHA EU AQUI o/

Bjos Girls ~ Lary Reeden


	43. Chapter 43

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**EPOV**

Levei duas semanas para chamar Jasper para ir ao bar como eu tinha prometido a ele, e eu só me lembrava de quando ele inesperadamente caiu em meu escritório, como hoje, de novo. Só que desta vez não tivemos a mesma sorte e ele entrou quando eu estava beijando a Bella. Ele só balançou a cabeça em descrença e disse que seria melhor chamá-lo para ir ao bar logo.

Eu estava realmente aliviado por ele ter descoberto. Nós éramos bons amigos fora do escritório, e seria bom finalmente ter alguém para contar. Assim como a Bella tinha Alice. Foi preciso um pouco da pressão para eu soltar a situação. Mas de qualquer forma, não iria demorar antes de todo mundo descobrir qualquer maneira.

Nós nos encontramos em um bar do outro lado da cidade, onde ele mora, e eu peguei uma mesa no canto.

"Então... Isabella Swan", Jasper arrastou. Ele tinha um palito entre os dentes, que moveu-se quando sua língua rolou sobre suas palavras.

"Sim, isso meio que aconteceu." Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo, um hábito que eu provavelmente vou levar para a sepultura. "Quero dizer, se você visse o que ela estava fazendo, cara, eu não acho que você teria feito nada diferente."

A garçonete nos trouxe os nossos pedidos e eu peguei uma cerveja, abrindo ela facilmente, e tomando um grande gole, memórias da minha menina de quando ela se tocou em sua mesa deixaram o ar mais quente.

"Que ruim hein?" Eu não tive que entrar em detalhes para que ele me entendesse. Minha reação foi resposta suficiente.

"Não é só isso Jazz. Ela é a pessoa com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Eu vou pedir para ela se casar comigo." Rapidamente, eu coloquei a mão no bolso do meu jeans e tirei a caixa que eu carreguei comigo pelos últimos dois dias desde que eu o comprei.

Ele assobiou e disse: "Porra, há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?" Ele olhou para o anel de noivado e parecia impressionado com o diamante.

Tomei outro gole da minha cerveja e hesitei antes de responder: "Cerca de três meses e meio, mais ou menos, oficialmente, mas eu tive sentimentos por ela desde que ela começou. Eu segurei isso por seis meses antes de ir atrás dela."

"Quando você planeja fazer o pedido?"

Eu fechei a caixa e coloquei, ela de volta no meu bolso para que não caísse. "Eu realmente não pensei nisso ainda, mas em breve. Eu não acho que eu posso esperar muito tempo."

"Estou assumindo Carlisle sabe."

"Sim, mas você não pode dizer nada até depois do baile de gala da empresa."

Ele acenou e tomou um gole de sua própria Heineken. "Você não tem que se preocupar comigo. Mas, ei, me faça um favor. Quando você for o CEO, mude essa regra de namoro no escritório... por favor!"

Uma risada saiu dos meus lábios. "Você está de olho em alguém do escritório?"

"Bem Alice Brandon roubou meu coração há muito tempo. Já que você está querendo propor a Bella, deve estar tão apaixonado por ela quanto eu estou pela Alice."

Inclinei-me em meus braços, "Você já está com ela?" Eu perguntei curioso.

"Liguei para ela ontem à noite. Mas nós não fomos a um encontro ainda." Ele moveu o palito para o outro lado de sua boca. "Eu gostaria de ser capaz de mudar isso e manter o meu trabalho ao mesmo tempo. Nem todos nós temos o luxo de ter um tio que é dono da empresa." Seu comentário não foi sarcástico só afirmou um fato.

"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer."

* * *

**N/A: Curiosidade: Meus avós se casaram depois de namorar por cinco meses. Eles ficaram juntos por 50 anos antes do meu avô falecer. Eu, e meu marido nos casamos depois de 10 meses de namoro, estamos indo fortes faz cinco anos. Então, você acha que se Edward propor, Bella iria dizer sim?Como Carlisle vai reagir mesmo que agora ele esteja procurando ajuda para seus problemas? Eu gostaria de ouvir seus pensamentos!**

**-Anna-**

**N/T: Conheço várias histórias assim, e eu sei que algumas de vocês vão contar as suas nas reviews e eu AMO isso 3**

**Bjos Lary Reeden**


	44. Chapter 44

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**BPOV**

O dia da gala veio rapidamente, e todos os departamentos estavam zumbindo de entusiasmo. Quase nenhum trabalho foi realizado nas últimas semanas, mas a administração estava de bom humor com isso, todos se antecipando ao anúncio e estavam condescendentes com seus empregados.

Edward passou esse tempo me preparando para o que estava por vir. Eu tinha uma ideia do que eu iria enfrentar, uma vez que eu sabia o que ele estava pesquisando, mas o que ele me descreveu tinha me assustado.

Ele manteve as cartas chaves entre nós em segredo dentro da nossa relação. Noites com, encontros ao cinema e passeios casuais. Eram razões para sigilo, ele não podia permitir que isso vazasse o fato dele estar namorando uma funcionária, especialmente após o fiasco com Tanya na nossa primeira noite fora.

Sua fama só iria aumentar uma vez que o anúncio oficial da sua promoção fosse de conhecimento da mídia nesta noite. Ele prometeu que não era nada como o status de Brad Pitt, mais como o de Donald Trump e variedades como Bill Gates.

Eu brincava que ele era o mais bonito dos três e que ele teria sua própria base de fãs em breve, se ele já não tiver uma.

Alice me disse que os telefones tocavam fora do gancho com jornais e sites de notícias, pedindo por informações e o nervosismo me levou a roer as unhas. Eu teria que ir a uma manicure depois do trabalho para cobrir os danos.

Olhei para o relógio e ele estava se aproximando do meio-dia. Eu costumava tentar tirar minha pausa para o almoço por volta da uma, mas eu não podia me sentar aqui e ouvir o toque dos telefones me lembrando que o meu nome seria como um vírus em menos de 24 horas.

Precisando de algo para diminuir esse efeito, peguei minha bolsa e sai porta afora, enviando uma mensagem de texto para Edward me encontrar.

.

.

Era sempre o mesmo quarto. Era muito bonito o traje que Edward reservava para usar nestas ocasiões.

Eu não perdi tempo. Eu joguei minha bolsa no chão ao lado da cama abri o zíper da minha saia e a tirei fora. Um botão de cada vez, minha camisa saiu e depois o sutiã, até ficar sem nada mais do que meus saltos altos e calcinhas.

Minhas mãos deslizaram sobre a minha carne e arrepios apareceram por causa da brisa fresca do ar condicionado. Minha roupa foi deixada em uma pilha perto da minha bolsa esquecida enquanto eu me arrastei para o meio da cama. Eu levei um momento me alongando até os meus ossos estalaram, aliviando alguma tensão, e depois me estabeleci contra os travesseiros.

Uma mão deslizou em minha calcinha e eu deixei meus dedos dançarem sobre a minha carne aquecida circulando meu clitóris sensível, enquanto a outra mão puxava um dos meus mamilos endurecidos como pedrinha. Eu não estava com pressa. Meus movimentos foram lentos e lânguidos, deixando o tempo passar antes de Edward chegar.

Eu não fiquei esperando por muito tempo, e assim que ouvi o cartão-chave deslizar através do leitor do outro lado da porta, eu o ignorei e continuei me acariciando.

"Começou sem mim, baby?"

Virando a cabeça, eu espreitei por trás dos meus cílios, "Só pré-aquecendo o forno."

O senti se joelhar na cama e eu abri completamente os olhos para vê-lo puxando a gravata. "Você sabe o quão fodidamente excitado eu fico quando você me envia textos carentes como esse?"

A gravata foi jogada por cima do ombro e ele começou a desfazer do botão da sua camisa, mas eu fiz isso pra ele primeiro, liberando suas mãos para que elas fizessem coisas mais produtivas como tocar o meu corpo.

"Bem, eu estou muito carente no momento. Pensei que você poderia me dar uma mão com isso, Chefe?"

Seu rugido estimulou meus dedos para se moverem mais rapidamente, e quando a vasta extensão do seu peito estava livre, eu deslizei a camisa sobre seus ombros e o deixei fazer o resto, conforme meus lábios atacaram seus peitorais.

Ele me empurrou um pouco se livrando de suas calças e voltou a pairar sobre mim de quatro. Ele não iria me tocar e um gemido escapou dos meus lábios. "Nós só temos uma hora de almoço."

Sua cabeça caiu e ele deu beijos ardentes sobre o topo dos meus seios o que me deixou quente, mas não acendendo o fogo que eu estava procurando. Quando suas mãos viciadas passaram pelos lados da minha calcinha e as puxou para baixo, arrastando com beijos pelas minhas pernas, eu fiquei impaciente.

Eu me mexi até que eu pude vira-lo comigo e eu ficando por cima. "Eu disse que estava carente. Agora eu estou arrematando." Dei um aperto em seu pênis o deixando consciente.

Ele relaxou e me deixou assumir o controle. "Arremate isso, baby."

* * *

**_N/T: _****_Eu sei... Como parou aqui? Como? Acredite em mim eu me pergunto isso tbm!_**

_Calma, eles vão relaxar no próximo capítulo! _

_Review é a solução_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**_ P.S Não estou pensando em parar de postar nesta nas festas, mas se vocês não comentarem, vou fazer isso?_**

**_Cadê vocês pessoas? Até tirei a meta pra ver se se animavam -.- _**

**_bjos Lary_**


	45. Chapter 45

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**_BPOV_**

Meu calor deslizou sobre seu pau latejante, e um tremor percorreu meu corpo como se congratulando com a sua invasão.

Nós cavalgamos um ao outro rápido e forte, nossos corpos estavam escorregadios com o suor, e nossos grunhidos e gemidos ofegantes assumiram a sua própria batida rítmica.

"Oh Deus. Oh Deus. Oh Deus!" Cada vez que me sentava sobre ele, ele empurrava para cima batendo mais forte no meu ponto doce com a ponta do seu pênis, e nós estávamos em uma posição perfeita onde o seu osso púbico se esfregava ao meu monte inchado.

Foi uma pressa insana, mas a rapidinha tinha feito o seu trabalho. Todos os pensamentos do frenesi com a mídia evaporaram pra fora do meu cérebro, e não havia nada, exceto a sensação de euforia.

Meu orgasmo estava vindo como um trovão, e eu literalmente gritei quando Edward deixou meu corpo. Ele tirou completamente me levantando pra longo do seu pau e me virando ao redor até que as minhas costas estavam em seu peito. Ele se alinhou na minha entrada e me penetrou, trazendo a tempestade para perto de casa.

Minhas costas estavam sendo abraçada contra o seu peito arfante, eu passei um braço em volta do seu pescoço, virando a cabeça para que eu pudesse sentir seus lábios nos meus. Seus beijos me deixaram drogada, seu efeito me anestesiando da realidade.

O rugido do meu orgasmo foi ensurdecedor, e eu soltei um grito silencioso e arqueei com o impacto conforme ele continuou a bater aumentando a velocidade contra mim fazendo eu soltar seu pescoço até seu próprio corpo começar a tremer e um longo gemido encher o quarto. O som ecoou pelas paredes, anunciando que ele tinha terminado.

Nós mudamos nossas posturas, eu de joelhos e ele ainda dentro de mim. Olhei para frente e encontrei a imagem de Edward no espelho, às vezes eu gostava de fazer amor na frente dele. A imagem da nossa pele corada e nosso abraço íntimo evocou outro tremor retumbante em mim.

Ele escorregou para fora de mim uma vez que ficou mole, ele puxou as cobertas e puxou meu corpo cansado com o dele até a minha cabeça cair no travesseiro. Eu não sei de onde ele tirou energia, mas eu o ouvi sussurrar através do farfalhar da sua roupa descartada alguma coisa. Minha mente não conseguia interpretar os sons e eu me senti a deriva, bem consciente de que eu tinha que voltar para o escritório.

Um beijo reconfortante tocou a minha testa e ouvi um sussurro, "Descanse, Amor. Ordens do Chefe'".

Com a permissão de tirar um cochilo, eu me entreguei.

.

.

Dedos como penas suavemente passavam ao longo do lado do meu peito me despertaram e eu rolei para descansar minha cabeça no peito do culpado.

"Quanto tempo eu estive fora?" Minhas palavras foram murmuradas já que eu ainda estava meio dormindo.

"Estamos chegando à marca de duas horas." Edward falou em um tom sussurrante que era muito suave e não fez nada para me acordar.

"As pessoas vão se perguntar ..."

"Deixe-os questionarem. Depois desta noite, isso não será importante."

Eu me aconcheguei mais em seus braços e sorri. "Verdade. Vou ser oficialmente sua namorada."

Ele se mudou um pouco para baixo de mim e colocou sua mão debaixo do seu travesseiro. "Bella, eu quero que você seja mais do que minha namorada." O item que ele puxou era uma pequena caixa e meu coração parou. Ele literalmente parou exatamente ali no meio do meu peito.

"Hoje, eu quero poder te chamar de minha noiva". A tampa da caixa se abriu e revelou um anel de noivado de diamante impressionante. Algo que eu tinha apenas sonhado estava revelado diante dos meus olhos, e meu corpo não respondeu.

Eu ainda estava dormindo?

Eu não fiz aquilo de beliscar meu braço, porque eu sabia que isso era real. Minha boca se abriu para finalmente dizer alguma coisa, mas ele levantou um dedo aos meus lábios para me calar.

"Isto é apenas o começo, minha linda, e eu sei que é repentino, mas quando você sabe ... você sabe. Prometo te amar e cuidar de você por cada momento que eu respirar. Prometo sempre colocar você em primeiro lugar antes do meu trabalho, e eu prometo que assim que eu puder, eu vou colocar uma maldita tranca no meu escritório para que você possa me ter sempre que você precisar de mim, sem interrupção. Você vai se casar comigo, por favor, Bella? "

Lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos sem aviso, eu estava tão encantada com a sua proposta. Momentos atrás, meu coração tinha parado, agora ele vibrava freneticamente como um beija-flor.

Nossos olhos estavam fechados, e minha resposta ressoou relativamente clara quando eu falei.

"Sim".

Nós não voltamos para o escritório pelo restante do dia.

* * *

**_N.T: _**_Ahhh bem mais que justificado essa tarde no quarto foi bem mais produtiva que no escritório!_

_Próximo a Gala_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_p.s Eu Larissa ainda não li o 44 e o 45, morrendo com as reviews de vocês D: _


	46. Chapter 46

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

**BPOV**

O salão de festas no Grand Hotel estava agitado com garçons em Black tied passando com aperitivos e taças de champagne para os convidados impecavelmente vestidos. Um arco-íris de vestidos longos coloridos e vibrantes passavam pelo piso encerado do chão conforme as senhoras giravam ao redor de seus parceiros de dança.

Cullen Public Relations sabiam como dar uma festa. O álcool fluía livremente por conta da empresa, e o pequeno quarteto tocava jazz no palco o que ajudou a todos a se soltarem tendo um bom momento.

Meu parceiro em particular parecia especialmente arrojado em seu smoking da Gucci. A leveza em lã e a suavidade da seda eram sentidas sob meus dedos onde eu pousei minha mão sobre o seu coração quando ele me puxou para mais perto me beijando sem me olhar, antes de entrarmos no edifício.

Nós ficamos totalmente emparelhados quando nós descemos a larga e elegante escadaria, que nos levaria para o evento, estávamos cercados por uma horda de jornalistas e meios de comunicação semelhantes no piso abaixo. Muitos políticos e outras socialites proeminentes tinham sido convidadas, e eles queriam conseguir a primeira mordida do prato principal.

"Sr. Cullen, qualquer comentário sobre o anúncio que Carlisle Cullen vai fazer hoje à noite?" Uma jornalista perguntou enquanto segurava um pequeno gravador.

Edward diplomaticamente recusou e disse: "O anúncio será feito a tempo para o noticiário das dez. Até então, aprecie a bebida é de graça."

A multidão riu de sua resposta diplomática e se dispersaram depois disso sabendo que não seriam capazes de conseguirem qualquer coisa dele de antemão. Nenhum deles parecia muito interessado em mim, mas eu sabia que isso iria mudar muito em breve.

Um garçom passou, e eu parei para pegar um copo para cada um de nós. "Aqui, baby." Meu paladar explodiu quando o elixir borbulhante deslizou sobre minha língua e foi até a minha barriga. "Mmmm, esta champanhe é deliciosa."

"Carlisle não poupa nenhuma despesa nesses eventos."

Nós evitamos um casal exaltados, que estavam embriagados no nosso caminho e seguimos na direção onde Carlisle estava falando com o governador.

"Eu nunca estive em algo assim antes", eu mencionei nervosa e procurei seus suaves olhos verdes, olhos, eu ficaria olhando para eles pelos próximos anos.

Edward apertou a minha mão, brincando com a pedra brilhante que adornava o meu dedo anelar esquerdo. "Este será o primeiro de muitos juntos, Amor"

Eu ainda não podia envolver a minha cabeça no fato de que estávamos noivos. Ele seria o meu marido. Havia uma incrível emoção, que tomava conta de mim cada vez que a palavra _marido_ se manifestava em meus pensamentos.

"Você está absolutamente deslumbrante."

"Eu acredito que você tenha atingido a sua cota por esta noite." Eu disse brincando. Este dia inteiro tinha sido um sonho, e ele era o meu Casanova me fazendo desmaiar com palavras bonitas e corar com os elogios indutores sem parar.

_"Esse azul escuro fica deslumbrante em você, mas eu não posso esperar para tirá-lo",_ era o meu favorito até agora. Ele sussurrou isso no meu ouvido quando eu pedi a ele para me ajudar a fechar o meu vestido enquanto me aprontava anteriormente.

Quando chegamos até Carlisle, ele estava de costas, mas o governador nos viu e deu um tapa nas costas de Edward. "Parabéns. Carl estava me dizendo que ele está se aposentando e nomeando você como o novo rosto da empresa."

"E que rosto bonito." Carlisle brincou.

Eu não tinha visto ou falado com ele desde o desastroso jantar a quase dois meses atrás. Edward me assegurou que a terapia o estava ajudando, e ele estava confiante em nossa relação 100%.

Mudei minha mão para fora de vista para esconder o anel, ainda desconfiada de sua reação, uma vez que ele me viu.

Os homens falaram por mais alguns minutos antes do político se desculpar "Que todos tenham uma boa noite. Eu tenho que rastrear a patroa."

A tensão era grossa pairando sobre nós e sem forma. "Você se superou. Esta incrível esta festa." Eu disse tentando manter as coisas casuais.

"Obrigado, Isabella."

"Bella". Eu olhei para ele incisivamente sabendo que tivemos essa conversa antes. Ele pegou meu sorriso e se corrigiu.

Meu cabelo foi deixado para baixo em ondas jogado sobre os ombros. As pontas do cabelo fizeram cócegas na minha pele quando uma rajada de ar fresco bateu em cima de mim, e eu, inconscientemente, levantei a mão que eu tinha escondido para afastá-los.

A pedra brilhou debaixo do lustre do salão capturando os olhos observadores de Carlisle. "Eu vejo que devo parabeniza-lo mais uma vez." Ele fez um gesto em direção a nós.

Meu estômago caiu.

"Quando você sabe, você sabe." Edward reiterou e envolveu um braço confortante em volta da minha cintura.

Seu tio ergueu a taça de champanhe e me surpreendeu. "Bem-vinda à família, Bella. Eu sei que Edward não assumiria um compromisso de casamento com você se como Tanya você não tivesse qualquer indicação. Desejo a vocês muitos anos de felicidade juntos".

Sua aprovação inabalável após o fiasco do acordo pré-nupcial compilado com o seu fixo olhar cinza iluminado nos perfurando e acabando de nos dar a luz verde para avançar com a sua bênção, não que nós precisássemos dele, claro, mas sem saber, eu temia que ele tentaria algo tirânico novamente . Eu não queria ser um motivo para que Edward e seu tio se separassem.

"Obrigada. Isso realmente significa o mundo para nós."

"Eu espero que antes do casamento, você e eu possamos nos conhecer melhor uns aos outros. Eu gostaria de mudar a impressão que você deve ter de mim."

"Eu não gostaria de nada melhor."

* * *

_**META: 1835**_

_**N.T: **__Parece que Não teremos mais a tirania, pelo que sei até aqui não a do Carlisle ao menos!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_p.s olha ameta de novo, mais uma vez de 35 :) _


	47. Chapter 47

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**BPOV**

A hora estava se aproximando perto das nove Carlisle fez o seu caminho para o palco e deu um tapinha no microfone. "Posso receber a atenção de todos, por favor." A conversa cessou rapidamente e atraiu os olhos de todos para a sua imponente presença.

"Eu sou Carlisle Cullen da Cullen Public Relations, e eu pedi a atenção de todos vocês agora para anunciar que eu vou me aposentar da função de Diretor Executivo. Dentro de duas semanas o meu sobrinho, Edward Cullen, irá tomar as rédeas e me jogar para fora do meu escritório para tomar o seu lugar de direito. "

O riso se espalhou por toda a multidão e ele continuou, "Edward cresceu entendendo o que era preciso fazer para ser um grande líder, e tenho toda a confiança do mundo que Cullen PR vai crescer para novas alturas com ele por trás do leme. Juntem-se a mim e acolham Edward Cullen."

A multidão aplaudiu e meu noivo saiu do meu lado para se colocar ao lado do seu tio no palco. Ele usava um grande sorriso e deu um aperto de mãos em Carlisle por causa da mídia isso deu uma oportunidade de fotografar a integração e a troca de energia entre os dois membros da sociedade mais proeminentes.

"Obrigado a todos. Este será um momento de mudança, não só na minha vida profissional, mas na minha vida pessoal também. Quero tirar um momento para agradecer ao amor da minha vida por concordar em se casar comigo esta tarde. Com você ao meu lado, eu tenho fé que Cullen PR irá funcionar tão bem quanto ela o fez sob a administração do meu tio."

Algumas pessoas descobriram quem eu era e do que ele estava falando e se viraram para olhar em minha direção, alguns "awws" puderam ser ouvidos das senhoras, mas a maioria dos olhos ainda estavam em Edward.

Ele fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta. "Neste momento, eu gostaria de convidar os membros da mídia para se juntarem a mim para uma pequena sessão de P&R* que será realizada na sala de conferências adjacente. Todos os demais, obrigado e, por favor, aproveite o resto de sua noite."

_*P&R – Perguntas e Respostas_

Outra salva de palmas soou, e ele desceu do palco carregando a massa famigerada por notícias para longe. Quando ele passou, ele parou diante de mim e me puxou para um beijo, mais apimentado. Os flashes das câmeras me cegaram conforme eles disparavam loucamente.

Deixe o frenesi começar, eu pensei.

* * *

**_ META: 1873_**

**_N.T:_**_ Sugestões nesta reta final?_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	48. Chapter 48

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_**

**EPOV**

Foi no fim de semana antes de eu assumiu como Diretor Presidente, que a vida tinha ficado um inferno com as ligações que não paravam e os paparazzi curiosos nos seguindo. Bella ficou encurralada ao sair de uma quitanta três dias atrás e teve que efetivamente socar o cara de um deles quebrando seu nariz antes dele se afastar.

Tenho certeza de que as imagens que ele pegou deste fiasco pagou suas contas médicas. O artigo foi interessante o suficiente para angariar a notícia da primeira página. Manchetes davam, _'Swan da Cullen PR da socos em inocente espectador "_ e então este passava a dar um ridículo relato do ocorrido.

O frenesi só se expandiu quando os blogueiros pegaram a história e correram com ela espalhando mentiras e mentiras de que meu relacionamento não estava indo tão bem quanto queríamos que o público pensasse, e que a pressão estava começando a cair sobre minha noiva e ela estava refutando. Toda essa insanidade aconteceu por causa de uma foto de Bella carregando uma sopa e com um dos punhos fechado.

Suspirei e joguei meu jornal sobre a mesa bebendo meu café.

Tudo isso era mentira, é claro, mas a atenção que Bella tinha dado estava em uma escala muito maior da qual eu esperava e isso me perturbou.

Ela disse que isso era porque as Cullen´s Girls, um novo site de fãs, tinham acabado de abrir as suas portas virtuais, e a contagem de membros já estava além do telhado. O assunto mais comentado era a Operação Afunde a Swan, um lugar onde as fãs poderiam traçar seus planos para fazer eu e Bella rompermos.

"Alice mostrou isso pra mim, e nós nos inscrevemos." Seu sorriso travesso foi a última gota antes de abordá-la na cama e fazer amor com ela a noite passada, prometendo que ela era a _única_ garota Cullen, e o resto eram malucas delirantes.

Apesar do que a mídia estava dizendo, Bella e eu estávamos sólidos como uma rocha. Eu tinha notado que a atenção estava ficando sob sua pele, no entanto, e eu sabia que precisava de uma pausa da realidade, de tudo isso. Reservei para nós uma viagem de fim de semana para um refúgio isolado, com toda a intenção de ficar em algum lugar remoto o suficiente onde os telefones, televisão, rádio, internet não pudesse nos interromper.

Eu disse a ela dos meus planos antes de adormecermos, e ela parecia muito agradecida, até mesmo animada. Nós íamos para o trabalho e sairíamos direto de lá quando terminássemos. Minhas malas estavam embaladas então eu só me ocupei de fazer o café da manhã.

Bella ainda estava enchendo os últimos minutos colocando itens em sua bolsa.

"Baby, são apenas dois dias. Quanto você realmente precisa embalar? Temos que ir andando, se chegaremos ao escritório a tempo."

"Quase pronta, eu juro." Ela ofegou sem fôlego. O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

Finalmente, ela surgiu usando minha roupa favorita, um _wrap dress_* vermelho que abraçava suas curvas tentadoras lindamente. Toda vez que ela usava minha imaginação hiperativa normalmente me mantinha ocupado durante todo o meu dia.

*_Wrap Dress – Vestido envolto como um casaco sendo amarrado na lateral_

Sentando em uma cadeira na minha frente na mesa, ela mergulhou vorazmente em sua refeição. "Isso esta muito bom", elogiou conforme ela despejava uma grande quantidade de molho quente nas suas panquecas.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

Em nenhum momento, Bella limpava seu prato, ou terminava antes de mim. "Pronto?"

Ela olhou pra mim e eu previsivelmente drenei minha xícara de café morno. "Vamos pegar estrada."

* * *

**META: 1911 **

**p.s faltam 3... que tal comentarem rapidinho e a gente acaba até amanhã como um *presentinho de natal***

**N/T: **_Não olhem assim eu também não sei de nada... mas desconfio depois de tanta atividade sem proteção tcharam será?_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	49. Chapter 49

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Tradutores JJ & Mili YLJJ_**

**EPOV**

O dia de trabalho estava acabando, e nós tínhamos decidido sair por volta das quatro para que pudéssemos escapar do tráfego. Optei por pegar a estrada norte com pedágio na minha Maserati, correndo e ansioso para ter Bella sozinhos em uma cabana pelos próximos dois dias inteiros.

"Podemos parar um pouco, por favor?" Seu pedido tinha uma exasperação nele.

Do meu escritório, eu havia notado que minha garota se levantava da sua mesa frequentemente quando eu roubava um olhar periodicamente dela, e quando deu três horas da tarde, eu esperei por seu pequena aparição, mas mais uma vez ela estava longe da sua mesa .

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que tem um posto de gasolina na próxima saída."

"Não. Agora. Eu não vou fazer isso", ela entrou em pânico.

Meus olhos voaram pra ela, e ela parecia pálida e enjoada. Sem pensar eu parei no acostamento bem longe da rodovia, e antes que eu pudesse puxar o freio de mão, Bella estava pulando para fora do carro.

Ela quase não conseguiu fazer isso a tempo, antes mesmo dela se inclinar já estava vomitando.

Eu saltei do meu lugar rapidamente e cheguei ao seu lado para puxar seu cabelo pra longe de seu rosto e massagear círculos nas costas, preocupado.

"Você está bem? Você quer que eu te leve para casa?"

Quando ela se sentiu melhor do seu estômago, ela ficou em pé. Ela estava tonta e oscilou, inclinando-se em mim para não cair. Eu a abracei e perguntei de novo, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu estou bem."

"Você não parece bem."

Ela me lançou um olhar irritado: "Puxa, obrigada."

"Quer dizer que você parece doente. Vamos parar e pegar um remédio."

"Eu não posso tomar nada. Já estou me sentindo imensamente melhor de qualquer maneira."

Eu achei seu comentário estranho. "Eu não me importo de parar e pegar alguma coisa."

"Edward, pare de se preocupar tanto. Estou bem. Vamos indo?"

Relutantemente eu a ajudei a entrar de volta no carro e tentei colocar o cinto de segurança, mas ela não me deixou.

"Eu não sou uma inválida. Posso colocar o sinto sozinha" Ela parecia exasperada.

Eu deixei o comentário e voltei para o carro. Nós estávamos na estrada por 10 minutos quando um pensamento me ocorreu: "Você já estava doente ao longo do dia?"

Meus olhos a olharam fixamente, mas eu poupei seu olhar rapidamente. Ela parecia culpada.

Com meu estado de espírito, anunciei que iríamos pra casa. Se ela estava realmente doente, então eu queria ficar perto da civilização onde os médicos estariam facilmente acessíveis.

"Edward, não! Por favor, não seja ridículo. Eu disse que estou bem. Eu estava ansiosa para ficar sozinha com você nas montanhas."

"Você esteve saindo e voltando na sua mesa o dia todo, Isabella. Podemos fazer isso a qualquer momento. Agora, eu só quero cuidar de você."

"Eu não estou doente."

"Você vomitando me diz o contrário."

Ela cavou em sua bolsa. "Não, isso diz o contrário."

Em sua mão estava um teste de positivo de gravidez.

* * *

**_META: 1946_**

**_N/Ts:_**_É Edward todo ansioso para estar a sós com Bella e mal sabia ele que seria impossível a partir desse momento, o quão surpreso será que ele ficou ao descobrir que será papai...humm vale a pena conferir kkk._

_Bjos_

_JJ e Mili YLJJ_Hey gente JJ é o marido da Mili, ele ajuda com caps de fics aqui no meu perfil, nos da Leili e da Ju haha, LEGAL NÉ O/ ~ deem um OIIII.


	50. Chapter 50

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**_Capítulo 50 - Epílogo_**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

**_BPOV_**

Com a surpresa estragada, Edward tinha nos levado a nossa cabana e começou a se transformar em um homem das cavernas superprotetor. Esta fase perdurou durante toda a minha gravidez.

Nós esperamos até um pouco depois de Anthony Charles Cullen nascer para nos casarmos, no entanto, encontrar um novo lar foi o primeiro ato na nossa agenda, e tínhamos que tirar isso do caminho o mais rápido que podíamos. Uma vez que a casa perfeita foi encontrada, nos mudamos, mantendo o local tão secreto quanto possível, de modo que a mídia não poderia nos farejar.

Como esperado, o tempo passou, e o zumbido do nosso relacionamento perdeu seu apelo. Fãs mais fanáticas moveram-se para a próxima melhor coisa, dando a mim e a Edward paz.

A empresa estava crescendo exponencialmente bem no mercado de ações. O preço das ações subiram várias vezes desde que Edward assumiu, e ele fez uma mudança na política atual que muitos funcionário ficaram agradecidos, mas ninguém mais do que Alice.

Quando um memorando foi emitido autorizando os romances no escritório, desde que fossem comunicados aos Recursos Humanos, Jasper desceu em um joelho diante de sua mesa e pediu a ela para sair com ele.

Foi teatral e doce. Perfeito para a borbulhante Alice que se agarrou a isso e saltou para cima e para baixo gritando 'Sim' tão alto que toda a empresa provavelmente a ouviu falar. Eles já estavam envolvidos e estavam ocupados planejando seu casamento. Alice foi a minha dama de honra, e ela me perguntou se eu podia fazer a honra de ser a dela.

Agora, um ano desde que meu bebê nasceu, eu estava na minha sala de estar aproveitando os minutos finais terminando os últimos toques da decoração de dinossauro que Edward insistiu que nosso filho queria.

"Ele tem um aninho, Edward. Ele nem sequer sabe o que é um dinossauro ainda." Eu proclamei.

Ele não deu a mínima de qualquer forma, no entanto. Ele se sentou no sofá brincando com o nosso exuberante pacote de alegria, saltando ele no joelho brincando de _cavalinho upa upa._ Anthony gritou e gritou, "Denos!" O garoto era esperto como um chicote e já estava construindo o seu vocabulário, embora sua pronúncia deixasse muito a desejar.

"Viu, eu disse pra você ele ama Dinos".

Revirei os olhos, "Eu me redimo."

Uma vez que o último balão estava no lugar, eu estendi a mão e puxei meu filho nos meus braços então Edward podia começar o churrasco que havíamos planejado para a ocasião. A família inteira estaria vindo para comemorar o primeiro aniversário de Anthony.

"Mama". Meu bebê se inclinou com a boca aberta, dando-me um beijo, e eu salpiquei grandes beijos em suas bochechas rechonchudas, beijos molhados que o fizeram gritar de alegria.

Eu estava de coração partido que um ano já tinha voado tão rapidamente, e antes que eu percebesse ele teria 18 e me deixaria para ir para a faculdade. Irracionalmente, as lágrimas derramaram de mim.

"Mamãe te ama, Tony."

Ele se remexeu nos meus braços querendo ser colocado no chão para que ele pudesse andar pela casa. Ele começou a andar a cerca de um mês atrás, e desde então era ir, ir, ir o tempo todo como um cachorro de rua.

Um suspiro pesado saiu dos meus lábios, e eu chamei Edward para ficar de olho nele do lado de fora, uma vez que o vi indo nessa direção. O menino amava o pai e estava sempre imitando ele. Eles pareciam exatamente iguais, e eu sabia que ele seria um pequeno disjuntor cardíaco, assim que ele ficasse mais velho.

Fiquei perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, à toa em casa até a campainha tocar.

Alice e Jasper chegaram primeiro, com o seu presente a reboque, então Papa Charlie e sua esposa, Sue. Mamãe não poderia vir para a cidade, e eu não estava incomodada com o fato, sabendo que este era um momento agitado para o Phil e sua equipe de beisebol no campeonato menor. Ela enviou o seu presente na última semana, e Anthony já tinha esgotado as baterias do caminhão de luz.

Sr. Edward e Elizabeth estavam aqui, no entanto, e como tipicamente trouxeram mais de um presente afirmando o seus direito como avós de estragarem o seu primeiro e único neto. Eu estendi as mãos em sinal de rendição sabendo que não havia discussão.

Quando a maioria dos convidados chegou, nos reunimos no quintal e apreciamos algumas cervejas e hambúrgueres.

"Desculpe, estamos atrasados. Carlisle apenas teve que fazer um pit stop e pegar outro presente para o Tony." O casal em questão tinha se colocado pra dentro por eles mesmos, o que era perfeitamente aceitável, e eles nos encontraram no quintal.

Carlisle estava vestido casualmente, e ao seu lado com um braço em volta da cintura dela a mulher que tinha tornado as coisas difíceis para eu e Edward no início, Esme.

Eu dei a eles os abraços, e disse a eles para pegarem um prato, e se juntarem a nós. Algumas crianças estavam presentes e estavam saltando no pula pula gigante em forma de dinossauro nas cores azul e amarelo que nós tínhamos conseguido. Todos os adultos estavam sentados em mesas de piquenique alugadas apanhados desde a última vez que estivemos todos juntos

Desde o momento em que Carlisle nos deu a sua bênção, ele estava religiosamente vendo um psiquiatra, que lhe disse que o fechamento era um passo necessário no processo da cura. Depois de várias sessões, ele foi encorajado a se aproximar e abrir as portas da comunicação com sua ex-esposa.

Felizmente ele o fez, porque a partir desse momento a cura havia começado. Esme nunca o traiu e só saiu porque a primeira prioridade de Carlisle era a Cullen PR e não ela.

Ela se sentia muito solitária e sentia um vazio em sua vida quando seu marido parecia não mais notá-la. Desde então, eles participaram de aconselhamento de casais já que Esme confirmou que Alec não estava ocupando um papel há muito tempo, e ela queria tentar, porque nunca o deixou de amar.

Foi um longo caminhar muito difícil pra eles, mas ambos estavam dedicados a fazer o seu casamento funcionar.

Dando felicidade adequada a ambos, e eu senti um aperto na minha mão. Edward olhou pra mim e inclinou-se para um beijo. "Eu te amo".

Eu sorri e o encontrei na metade do caminho, "Eu também te amo."

* * *

**N.T: **_Acabouuuuu com biquinho! O próximo é um Outtake e finalizamos por aqui_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_TEMOS UM EXTRA, AINDA... Comentem o/_

FELIZ NATAL... LARY, MILI E JJ :D


	51. Chapter 51

Esta fanfic pertence a _GossipLips_ e os personagens são _de __Stephenie Meyer._A mim nós _s_ó cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

_Este é um outtake do fim de semana que Bella e Edward planejaram para que eles pudessem relaxar das tensões que estavam acontecendo em suas vidas (a perseguição da mídia, Edward assumindo a posição de CEO, envolvidos no planejamento do casamento ...). Na saída da cidade, Bella surpreende Edward com um teste de gravidez positivo. Esta é uma cena do fim de semana._

XXXXX

**_Outtake - O fim de semana_**

XXXXX

O ar puro da noite nos cercava enquanto tomávamos vinho das nossas taças e preguiçosamente descansava na banheira quente que ficava na varanda do segundo andar da nossa cabana alugada.

Nós brigamos se eu devia ou não beber vinho, mas eu assegurei ao meu noivo que um copo ou dois não iria prejudicar o nosso bebê. Demorou algumas bajulações, mas ele cedeu, e nos encontrávamos nus e enrolados em torno um do outro na água aquecida.

Em volta de Edward estavam alguns jatos, e eu estava aninhada entre suas coxas sobre seu colo, apreciando a forma como seu pau tinha despertado e cutucava a minha entrada por trás. Ele não estava totalmente inserido, mas algo escorregadio entre as minhas próprias coxas não tinha nada a ver com a água.

A visão das montanhas do nosso ponto de vista era impressionante, e nós tínhamos visto o pôr do sol e as estrelas chegarem brilhando. A lua agora estava alta no céu ônix e o desejo nos superou. Cobertos sob a privacidade da cabana isolada, deixamos nossas inibições e nossas necessidades correrem livres.

Edward pegou a taça da minha mão e colocou ao lado na borda da banheira antes de puxar o meu corpo completamente contra o dele.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê", ele sussurrou.

"É ... bem, não fomos muito cuidadosos, você sabe." Eu apontei. Nem uma vez nós pensamos sobre preservativos. Nunca passou pela nossa cabeça.

"Eu estava muito distraído em você para pensar em proteção. E com toda a intenção de me casar com você. Porque é que eu precisaria de um preservativo com a minha esposa?"

Eu cresci em uma casa onde eu fui um acidente, e meus pais se divorciaram logo depois que eu nasci, mas eu me recusei a permitir que o meu passado ditasse o meu futuro. Nós não éramos meus pais, e este bebê era a prova do nosso amor.

"Eu acreditei que a palavra empregada fosse _cortejar_ ? " Eu o provoquei.

"Inferno, Baby."

Ele se inclinou e começou a trabalhar em meu corpo.

Minha volta foi liberada contra seu peito largo, e minha cabeça jogada para o lado no meio do êxtase quando ele puxou meus mamilos como se puxasse uma corda de violino firmemente puxando e amassando meus seios sensíveis.

Sua respiração era quente contra a minha pele enquanto ele varria com prolongados beijos ao longo do meu ombro e pescoço. Nossas metades superiores estavam expostas aos elementos externos, mas eu não sentia o frio envolta em seus braços. Eu me sentia segura, amada, querida conforme ele adorava meu corpo.

Mãos fortes me levantaram e me colocaram na ponta do seu pênis, dando-me um segundo para reconhecer o que estava para acontecer antes dele penetrar meu corpo. Eu gritei, minha voz ecoando entre as árvores.

"Grite tão alto quanto você puder, baby. Não segure. Ninguém vai nos ouvir."

Ele beliscava meu clitóris à medida que ele batia seu pênis tão duro dentro de mim que eu não podia deixar de gritar mais alto.

Seus dedos se enroscaram em meus quadris enquanto se dirigia mais profundo o quanto ele podia obter, nesse ponto uma onda de euforia corrente de formigamento me atingiu passando por todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés.

"Você sabe como você fodidamente me faz feliz, Bonita?" Ele falou com tanta convicção, espetando a minha alma com suas palavras.

Nós nos mudamos lentamente, mas cada golpe era profundo e duro. Foi eletrizante, e as correntes me chocavam cada vez que eu me sentava e ele empurrava para cima. Ele se preparou, usando as bordas da banheira de hidromassagem como alavanca eu me firmei com as pernas para apoio.

Nossos movimentos criaram alguns salpicos de água que eram derramadas sobre os lados da banheira, mas não notamos, tão perdidos um no outro que estávamos neste momento.

Eu estava prestes a gozar e queria olhar em seus olhos, para o meu futuro marido enquanto ele fazia amor comigo.

Travando as ações, eu me virei em seu colo e meus braços foram em torno do seu pescoço. Seus dedos cavaram mais fundo na minha pele quando nossos lábios se encontraram e nossas línguas se enfrentaram em um duelo.

Eu choraminguei quando ele moveu os lábios para os meus seios e os girava em torno com sua língua comprida sobre meu mamilo ereto.

Ele trabalhou em mim conforme eu me inclinei pra trás arqueando contra as suas ministrações. Eu amava a sua boca no meu corpo. A sucção, as mordidas e a suavidade, os beijos derramados construíam uma tempestade no interior das minhas entranhas. Quando ele mordiscou a ponta, eu vim com um estrondo.

Eu caí no abismo prazeroso do meu orgasmo conforme Edward bombeou dentro de mim mais algumas vezes antes de cair depois de mim.

Voltando do nosso momento, nós nos voltamos um ao outro nos segurando como se dependêssemos como nossas vidas um do outro, a nossa respiração irregular enchia o silêncio da noite.

Ainda conectados e cheios de amor, não poderíamos parar de nos beijar. Nós só fizemos uma pausa para respirar. A noite inteira foi tão sensual e a incrível vista. Tudo sobre este fim de semana foi perfeito até agora, e eu não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Você está bem, Amor?" Ele não parecia preocupado. Eu acho que ele sabia que algo bonito tinha acontecido entre nós.

"Sim, sim tudo esta perfeito. Estou tão feliz."

Seus olhos amoleceram e ele me puxou para mais perto dele e nós nos abraçamos. "Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo."

* * *

**_N.T:_**_ Acabou mesmo agora!_

_Eu quero agradecer a Lary Reeden por mais uma que ela me permitiu ajudá-la_

_A autora GossipLips por permitir a Lary a traduzir e postar_

_Obviamente a todas as leitoras que enviaram as suas reviews ao longo do processo, o nosso MUITO OBRIGADA !_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**_N/T: _**_Hey obrigado por acompanharem mais essa tradução. Obrigado a cada review... obrigado a Gossiplips por ser tão simpática e permitir a tradução e obrigada a Mili e ao JJ. _

_Obrigado por mais um ano que vocês tem vindo aqui, deixado o carinho. _

_Agora sim FIM 3 _

_Lary Reeden_


End file.
